Piratement vôtre
by Unicorn's Blood
Summary: Ismérie est une pirate de la pire espèce. Quand elle arrive en Terre du Milieu, elle n'a d'autres solutions que de se joindre à la Communauté, et ce n'est pas pour l'enchanter. - [Rated T, parfois M (signalé en début de chapitre)], [Legolas, OC pas imédiat] [En cours]
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous propose une nouvelle histoire concernant le Seigneur des Anneaux. Je sais que le clichée de l'humaine qui arrive en Terre du Milieu a était surexploité, mais je tenais à livrer une version sans Mary-Sue, que j'espère réaliste :). Je me suis en revanche plus accroché à l'univers des films qu'à celui des livres. J'espère cependant maintenir une cohérence dans le tout !

DISCLAIMER : L'univers est celui de Tolkien, mais Ismérie est mienne.

Les textes écrit en _italique_ sont prononcé en Elfique.

N'hésitez pas à me signaler si le texte comporte encore quelques fautes !

Illustration de FranciscoETCHART sur deviantart.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue : le Triangle des Bermudes**

John était un pirate aguerri, d'une trentaine d'années, qui avait vu de nombreuse choses dans sa vie. Mais des choses comme elle, il en avait rarement vu ! Elle, c'était Is', son capitaine. Elle était actuellement en train de leur parler du port qu'ils allaient tous, c'est à dire l'équipage au complet, saccager le soir-même. Ce raid avait pour but de recharger les provisions de vivres assez maigres du navire, mais aussi de récupérer de la boisson, essentielle à la survie d'Ismérie, et d'une bonne partie de l'équipage. De plus, lui avait-elle dit, les hommes avaient besoin de s'amuser un peu. Sont ici sous-entendus violes, tortures, et autres réjouissances. Ismérie, pourtant la seule femme du navire, y prendrait part, car c'était elle la meilleure à ce jeux la. Pas aux violes, évidement, il lui manquait pur cela le matériel trois pièces, mais c'était la meilleure en massacre. Elle était sans pitié. Tout, dans son apparence, était un appel à la provocation et au meurtre. Elle avait actuellement un sourire carnassier sur le visage qui tenait ses 23 hommes en respect. Rien que pour cela, John l'aurait suivi au bout du Monde. Is' finit alors son discours :

 **« Il n'y aura pas de quartier, on hissera le drapeau rouge, et on s'amusera. Bien. Il nous reste quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit. Faites ce qui vous chante, mais laissez moi assez de rhum pour me faire un grog. »**

Les hommes se dispersèrent un à un et Is' attrapa sa longue vue pour observer la côte. John en profita pour la détailler. Elle n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler une dame respectable du XVIIème siècle, loin de là ! Assez grande, elle frôlait le mètre soixante dix. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau basanée, elle avait un air sauvage qui fascinait et inquiétait à la fois. Plutôt mince, elle possédait tout de même une musculature assez impressionnante pour une femme, gagnée au fil des combats contre les navires marchands. L'air fière, elle avait le menton haut et des yeux sombres aux longs cils qui vous toisaient avec froideur et arrogance. Elle possédait une bouche pulpeuse et des pommettes hautes et saillante. Certains disaient qu'elle est belle, d'autre non, allant parfois jusqu'à dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans son apparence et son attitude. Ses longs cheveux noirs, plutôt sales et emmêlés par le vent marin, lui tombent au milieu du dos, et sur les yeux. Elle les coupait vulgairement au couteau quand le besoin se faisait sentir. Le plus souvent, on trouvait dans ses mèches rebelles des petites tresses accompagnées de perles colorées.

Ismérie portait des bottines de pirates lourdes et masculines, ne souhaitant pas s'encombre de tallons, qui la gêneraient au combat. Le reste de sa tenue restait outrageusement provocant, même pour le milieu des pirates. Elle portait la plupart du temps un chemisier bouffant, trop échancré au goût de certains, et laissant ses épaules dénudées. Le chemisier était rehaussé d'un corset de cuire très ajusté faisant d'autant plus ressortir sa poitrine, pourtant de taille moyenne. A cela s'ajoutait un pantalon, plutôt moulant, rayé verticalement de couleurs vives par dessus lequel elle portait une vieille jupe rapiécée et trouée, fendue jusqu'à la hanche du côté gauche, qu'elle soutenait grâce à une énorme ceinture de cuire à laquelle pendait sa longue épée et son pistolet. Provocateur. Mais Ismérie était provocatrice. Elle n'était ni belle, ni laide, juste originale dans son genre. Elle possédait d'ailleurs, comme tout bon pirate, un tatouage, souvenir de son père mort. Le sien était sur l'omoplate gauche et représente le crâne d'un vieux pirate.

Elle aurait sûrement put être jolie et attirante, si elle avait possédé des notions d'hygiènes. Malheureusement, comme tout pirate qui se respecte, Ismérie était sale. Très sale. Elle était aussi cupide, rancunière, vantarde, impolie, égoïste, alcoolique, irritable, et tout un tas d'autres qualités tout aussi charmantes propre aux membres de la piraterie. Mais c'est aussi pour certaines de ses qualités qu'elle avait été choisie capitaine du Black Pleasure. Comme par exemple sa rapidité au combat, son adresse au pistolet, sa ténacité mais aussi sa grandeur de cœur. Car malgré son horrible caractère, elle considérait chacun de ses hommes comme un frère, et elle leur était loyale autant que eux lui étaient. Elle était elle tout simplement, sans a priori, sans honte et sans s'en préoccuper. Elle vivait sa vie de libertés, au jour le jour, et c'est pour cela qu'au fond de lui, même John l'admirait.

* * *

Ismérie n'avait toujours connu que l'océan, les grandes étendues bleutées de l'eau des Caraïbes. Et de toute manière, elle ne voulait connaître que ça. Jamais à l'aise sur la terre, elle ne se sentait à sa place que sur un navire, au rythme des vagues et de la houle. Née d'un père pirate et d'une prostituée d'un port alentours, elle avait été remise à son père par une mère qui n'avait pas voulut d'elle et qu'Ismérie n'avait finalement jamais connue. Son père, contre toute attente, l'avait acceptée et l'avait élevée. Il avait contribué à faire d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui : une pirate. Dorénavant, son père mort, Ismérie dirigeait son propre navire et était à la tête d'une vingtaine de flibustiers. Âgé de 26 ans, elle faisait partie des vétérans de la piraterie des Caraïbes. En effet, rares étaient ceux qui survivaient plus d'un an, elle est en à sa quatrième années.

Ismérie était actuellement en train de tenir la barre de son cher bâteau, les yeux aux loin, perdu dans l'immensité turquoise qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Son équipage et elle avait fait route toute la nuit pour fuir le port où ils avaient commis leur dernier vole, la veille au soir. Le matin venait de se lever et Ismérie avait passé la nuit à diriger le navire. Lasse, elle laissa la place à son second et se dirigea vers le pont. Elle était sale, des traces de sangs sur ses mains et ses vêtements, elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et une coupure sur le visage, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle venait de voler une cargaison de rhum et de quoi nourrir ses matelots pendant au moins un mois, alors même s'ils avaient perdus deux hommes cette nuit, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Elle s'approcha de la soute et descendit se chercher une petite bouteille pour savourer tranquillement sa victoire. Lorsqu'elle remonta, la bouteille à la main, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers ses quartiers. Elle y resta tranquillement une petite heure, savourant la vue qu'elle avait depuis les quelques vitres de sa cabine, goûtant au joie de la liberté et appréciant la chaleur que l'alcool faisait monter en elle.

Elle du s'assoupir car quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Elle s'étira à la manière d'un chat et s'approcha de la petite bassin d'eau de sa cabine pour se faire une toilette rapide. Elle se lava le visage et mouilla ses cheveux. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux noir aux longs cils luisaient encore de l'excitation de la bataille. Un sourire carnassier barra son visage. Sa chemise, humidifié par ses cheveux, laissait voir quelques parties de ses attributs féminin mais Ismérie s'en moqua. La plupart de ses hommes l'avaient déjà vus nue quand ils s'arrêtaient sur cette fameuse île, possédant des sources chaudes, où ils se lavaient plusieurs fois par an. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le pont pour retrouver son second. C'était un homme de confiance, un ami, et un amant à ses heures. Elle pouvait compter sur lui. En sortant de ses quartier elle tomba nez à nez avec lui.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il John?**

 **\- Je distingue un navire au loin, j'aimerais que tu me dise ce que tu vois.**

John, son second, avait reçu la veille des cendres dans l'oeil droit et avait depuis du mal à voir correctement. Ismérie le suivit jusqu'à la poupe du navire, la où se trouvait la barre du navire, une table avec des cartes marines, ainsi qu'une longue vue. John lui tendit la longue vue et lui indiqua une direction. Elle observa la direction indiquée et son visage s'assombri. La marine royale les poursuivait. Elle se retourna, jura entre ses dents et hurla à plein poumons en direction de l'équipage :

 **\- Morbleu… Hissez les voiles et passez aux rames bandes de morues ! Et que ça saute si vous ne voulez pas partir par le fond !**

L'agitation se fit sur le pont et Ismérie se dirigea à grand pas vers sa carte. Par où les semer ? Il se dirigeait à l'Est, vers l'île de la Torture, mais la marine les rattraperait bien avant qu'ils y arrivent. Ismérie parcourra la carte et s'arrêta sur une zone où elle ne s'était jamais rendue. Elle hésita quelque instant, les légendes des vieux loups de mer se frayant un petit chemin dans sa mémoire… Puis elle se ressaisit. Son père n'aurait pas hésité. La marine ne la suivrait pas ici. Car personne n'allait la bas. Car personne n'en revenait. Personne n'en était jamais revenu… Pour l'instant ! Superstitions de vieilles filles. Les marins étaient tous superstitieux. Beaucoup trop au goût d'Is'. Une femme sur un navire, Davie Jones, le triangle des Bermudes, … De la pacotilles. Elle adressa tout de même une prière silencieuse à la déesse de l'océan et au dieu du vent. Puis elle se retourna et hurla :

 **\- Cap Nord-Est, on passe par le triangle !**

L'agitation grandit sur le pont et plusieurs marins se mirent à psalmodier des conjurations au mauvais sort.

 **\- Mais capitaine...** , essaya d'argumenter un pirate borgne.

 **\- Je ne veux pas attendre de superstitions à la con sortir de ta bouche Snow, tu bouges à la rame ou je t'envoie moi-même par le fond,** _ **Comprendo**_ **?**

Le marin referma la bouche et partie rejoindre ses camarades, prononçant à son tour des contres-sorts à la malédiction. Ismérie se retourna et regarda son second en lui disant doucement :

 **\- J'espère qu'on y arrivera à temps.**

 **\- Ne sois pas si pressé d'y être…**

Ismérie se détourna de lui et attrapa sa longue vue, tout en tenant la barre. Le vent était avec eux. Ils allaient y arriver. Elle continuait d'observer la navire de la marine et du avouer que leurs bateaux étaient de plus en plus performant… Elle commençait à douter quand le cri d'un marin attira son regard vers la proue du Black Pleasure : à l'horizon, un brouillard à couper au couteau se dessiner nettement, comme un mur de brume. Les Bermudes. Elle ordonna à ses hommes d'accélérer le rythme des rames. Ils allaient y arriver. Le mur de brume se rapprochait de plus en plus. Les conjurations des marins se faisaient de plus en plus entendre dans l'air lourd de stress. Ils s'approchèrent, de plus en plus, et soudain, ils furent à l'intérieur. Le silence se fit presque instantanément. La plupart des marins avaient cesser de prier les dieux des océans, le lieu inspirait le silence. C'est pourquoi Ismérie ne cria pas pour donner ses ordres, contrairement à son habitude.

 **\- Rentrez les voiles moussaillons, on y voit pas assez pour prendre de risque.**

De la barre, elle ne voyait même pas la proue du bateau. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer et elle s'empressa de boire une grande lampée de rhum qui la calma presque instantanément. L'alcoolémie permanente avait du bon. Elle se retourna mais la brume s'était refermée sur eux et elle ne pouvait pas voir à dix mètres. Aucune trace du navire de la marine. Un mal pour un bien ? Is' aurait plutôt avancé la théorie "Tomber de Charybde en Scylla".

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient dans la brume. Ismérie avait du mal à se diriger car les boussoles s'affolaient facilement. Elle essaya de trouver un chemin pour couper rapidement le triangle et pour sortir rapidement de cette atmosphère oppressante. John essayait tant bien que mal de l'aider mais ils avaient vraiment du mal à calculer un itinéraire convenable. Après un quart d'heure de navigation, une secousse inhabituelle secoua le navire.

 **\- On a heurté un récif ?** demanda tout bas un marin.

Ismérie secoua négativement la tête, un récif n'aurait pas eut cet effet sur l'embarcation. Elle entendit quelques marins chuchotaient le nom de vieux démons des eaux :

 **\- C'est peut être des sirènes …**

 **\- Ou pire : le kraken …**

 **\- Et si il s'agissait du léviatan ?**

D'autres noms furent mentionnés : les ondines, le caddy, … La jeune femme les ignora et s'approcha du bordage pour essayer de sonder l'eau noir. Rien. Elle ne put voir que les vagues se brisaient lentement sur la coque du navire. L'embarcation fut pourtant encore une fois secouée. Ismérie ne vit toujours rien.

Après cette deuxième secousse, la brume s'épaissie, on ne voyait plus à deux mètres. Ismérie ne voyait plus l'eau. Juste de la brume. Elle se retourna et se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait même plus ses compagnons. Elle allait s'avançait vers le pont quand soudain elle entendit un craquement. Puis, sans qu'elle comprenne comme cela avait-il put arriver, le plancher du pont se déroba sous ses pieds. Elle se sentit tomber lentement, comme au ralentit. Puis elle tomba à l'eau. Son corps fracassa la surface lisse de la mer et l'eau glacé s'infiltra partout dans son corps. Elle entendit les cris de ses compagnons et compris qu'il en était de même pour eux. Elle essaya de les rejoindre à la nage mais ses pieds refusèrent de bouger. Elle essaya alors de bouger les bras mais eux aussi refusèrent de bouger. Elle se retrouva comme dans ses fameux cauchemars, quand on veut fuir un ennemie invisible mais qu'on est incapable de bouger le moindre membre. Elle commença alors à paniquer et essaya de bouger une seule partie de son corps. Rien. Elle sentit une colère féroce monter en elle ! Elle n'allait pas mourir ici, pas _comme ça !_ Mais rien ne bougeait. Elle allait couler, elle le savait. Elle sombra doucement dans l'eau noir.

Elle vit la surface s'éloignait lentement au dessus de sa tête et se retrouva bientôt dans le noir total. Alors qu'elle commençait à manquer d'oxygène et que sa vision commençait à chanceler, une forme indistincte apparue devant elle. Ismérie chercha la nature de cette forme… Sirène ? Non. Cela n'avait pas de nageoires. Mais cela brillait. Vraiment beaucoup… Cela l'éblouissait. Pourquoi tant de lumière dans un lieu si sombre ? Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi sentait-elle une telle douleur dans sa poitrine ? Tellement de lumière… Tellement sommeil… Elle ferma les yeux. Le sommeil tomba sur elle. A moins que cela ne soit la mort.


	2. Chapitre 1

Re-Bonjour à tous !

J'ai décidé de vous publier le premier chapitre tout de suite, afin que vous ayez un petit aperçu de la suite ! Merci à ceux qui sont déjà passé par là et ont déjà ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris *-*

DISCLAIMER : L'univers est celui de Tolkien, mais Ismérie est mienne. La chanson est tirée de Pirate des Caraïbes.

Les textes écrit en _italique_ sont prononcés en Elfique. Les textes écrits en **gras** sont prononcés en langue commune.

Je sais que pour l'instant l'histoire se concentre principalement sur Is' et sa solitude volontaire, mais dès le prochain chapitre, elle va s'ouvrir un petit peu plus te je pourrais intégrer plus de personnage à la narration :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **: Le voyage commence**

Des journées pas cool, Ismérie en avait connu. Ce genre de journée où rien ne se passe comme prévu et où l'on se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu rester couché, bien au chaud dans sa cabine. Apparemment, cette chaude journée de mai était du même genre. Elle avait piller un port en s'en donnant à cœur joie, tuant et buvant comme bon lui semblait. Grâce à cela, elle avait récupéré assez de vivres pour tenir un mois sur son navire, avec ses compagnons. Enfin, elle avait passé la nuit à naviguer pour s'éloigner du lieu du massacre. Mais la marine royale les avait retrouvés. Ses souvenirs devenaient légèrement flous à partir de ce point… Elle se souvenait s'être enfoncé dans le Triangle des Bermudes, pour les semer, puis être tombée à l'eau. Is s'était sentie partir.

Désormais couchée sur un lit qui lui semblait très confortable, elle remerciait John, son second, d'avoir réussi à la sortir de l'eau. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, la sauvant des mauvaises passes, la réconfortant dans ses nuits de solitudes. John avait dû réussir à la hisser sur le pont, à sortir le bateau du Triangle et à semer la marine royale. C'était un excellent pirate, il en était capable. Elle se dit qu'elle le remercierait comme il le fallait pour son courage et sa loyauté. Oui, elle saurait faire en sorte de lui montrer à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante, ce soir, au crépuscule, dans sa cabine, plus tard… Car Ismérie se doutait que si elle était couchée dans sa cabine, John devait tenir la barre du navire. Elle espérait d'ailleurs que le bâtiment s'en était sorti sans trop de dégâts.

Ismérie ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne se trouvait absolument pas dans sa cabine. Tout était blanc, pure, propre, mais surtout immobile. Où était le roulis salvateur des vagues du Pacifique ? Où se trouvaient ses bouteilles de rhum ? Si John l'avait réellement amené ici, il lui aurait laissé du rhum. N'importe lequel de ses matelots lui aurait laissé du rhum. Ils savaient tous pertinemment que se réveiller sobre était une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Elle passa son regard sur la pièce, dans l'espoir vain d'y trouver quelque chose à boire. Mais enfin, quel était cet endroit ? Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, et décorés dans un style assez noble, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient de manufactures royales. Ismérie savait qu'elle était sur les listes pour la potence, si la marine royale l'avait attrapée, elle ne serait certainement pas tranquillement allongée sur un lit, mais plutôt dans une cellule humide, attendait son heure pour se faire pendre, haut et court.

Elle se redressa et posa ses pieds au sol. Immobile. Dieu ce qu'elle détestait être à terre. Pas de roulis, pas de bruits de vagues, pas d'odeur d'iode. Elle se releva complètement et constata avec horreur qu'on lui avait attribué des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens. Une chemise en flanelle souple et un pantalon de toile, le tout large et décent. Non mais oh ! Où était sa jupe fétiche ? Et son pantalon à rayure rouges et noirs ? Ou était son corset ? Elle porta la main à sa longue chevelure et attrapa une des mèches où se trouvaient quelques perles colorées, seul reste apparent de sa tenue colorée et affriolante. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était son absence d'arme. Où étaient son épée de corsaire ? Et son pistolet ? C'était un souvenir cher à son cœur, arraché sur le corps encore chaud d'un homme qui avait sous estimé sa condition de femme.

Ismérie s'avança vers la porte, et la poussa du bout des doigts, se préparant à se servir de ses poings au moindre problème. La porte donnait sur un couloir, tout aussi blanc et somptueux, mais personne n'était en vue. Elle fit quelques pas dans une direction au hasard et se figea en débouchant dans un kiosque où se trouvait un homme. Grand, de longs cheveux bruns, le visage anguleux mais néanmoins étonnement doux et chargé d'histoire. Mais Ismérie fixa plutôt son regard sur ses oreilles. Pointus. Bien. Elle n'avait certes pas d'armes face à cette créature, mais elle se positionna immédiatement dans une position défensive, les points levés, et aboya :

« _On est où ici ?_ »

Is s'étonna de ne pas entendre de l'anglais sortir de sa bouche, mais plutôt une langue mélodieuse et chantante. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'homme -ou la créature- devant elle la regarda avec intérêt.

« _Vous êtes dans ma demeure, jeune humaine. Fondcombe. Je suis le Seigneur Elrond, et vous, qui êtes-vous ?_ »

Méfiante, la jeune femme se détendit en voyant qu'il parlait la même langue chantante qu'elle un peu plus tôt, et qu'elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait correctement. De plus, cet homme était le seigneur des lieux et ne semblait pas hostile à sa présence. C'était assez rare pour être noté.

« _Ismérie Walters. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où son_ _t_ _mes vêtements et mes armes ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon équipage ?_ »

Elrond posa sur elle des yeux plein d'une sagesse millénaire et répondit :

« _Vous êtes arrivée ici seule, durant l_ _e conseil le plus important de cet Age_ _, nous somme le_ _2_ _6 octobre de l'an 3018, et vos vêtements et vos armes vous serons remis une fois que je serais certain que vous n'êtes pas une menace pour mon peuple. Votre présence ici, jeune fille, est_ _sans aucun doute lié_ _e_ _à l'Anneau. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer_ _._ »

C'est ainsi qu'Ismérie apprit qu'elle s'était matérialisée la veille à la fin d'un conseil déterminant l'avenir de ce monde étrange dans lequel elle était apparue. Elle s'était alors souvenu des récits du vieux Snow, le pirate superstitieux de son équipage. Il lui racontait que le Triangle était un passage vers des Mondes étranges, et que ce passage permettait à des créatures horribles de s'attaquer aux bateaux qui osaient s'en approcher, mais aussi à certains bateaux de « passer de l'autre côté ». Ismérie n'était pas superstitieuse pour deux sous, mais cette vieille histoire se frayer de plus en plus un chemin dans ses pensées beaucoup trop claires sans rhum pour les brouiller. Le Seigneur Elrond lui avait fait un résumé rapide de la situation sans réellement qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, elle avait accepté de prendre part à cette quête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle préférait prendre part à une aventure où la richesse et la mort l'attendait plutôt que de rester dans ce palais inanimé. Elle avait promis d'assurer la protection du Porteur de l'Anneau.

Elle avait aussi discuté avec le Seigneur Elrond au sujet de cette langue étrange qu'elle parlait. Le Seigneur lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait de l'elfique, et qu'il était très rare de voir une femme humaine le parlait aussi bien qu'elle. Malgré cela, un léger accent ensoleillé ponctué sa prononciation de touches inhabituelles et étrangement douces. Ismérie avait haussé les épaules, demandant alors la direction des cuisines pour aller leur soutirer de l'alcool. Elle avait rapidement découvert avec horreur que les Oreilles Pointues ne buvaient pas de rhum, mais un vin au goût doux et sucré. Immonde. Elle s'était alors rabattue sur de la bière, préférant le goût ambré du liquide au goût acre du vin. Retrouvé un état de sobriété relatif lui fit du bien. Car sans la mer, sans équipage, et sans réelles attaches, ce monde lui semblait bien triste.

Elrond lui avait expliqué que la Communauté de l'Anneau -le nom stupide qui désignait les personnes prenant part à cette quête- ne partirait que dans deux mois, le temps de parfaire tous les préparatifs. Elle avait alors soupiré, cherchant la meilleure manière d'occuper son temps durant ces deux mois. Cela avait été relativement simple en réalité. Elle s'était entraînée au combat en compagnie de quelques Oreilles Pointus et de quelques nains barbus. Elle avait fait la connaissance des différents membres de la Communauté. Tous l'avaient regardés comme si elle était une folle sortie de nulle part. C'était un peu le cas. Elle leur avait offert un sourire sadique, les yeux brûlant d'impatience de devoir attendre avant d'enfin retrouver le frisson de l'aventure. Elle ne voulait pas connaître leurs noms, elle n'était pas là pour se faire des amis. Elle voulait finir cette quête, c'est à dire protéger le jeune garçon qui portait cette bague, récupérer sa récompense pour cela, acheter un bateau, et partir découvrir l'océan inconnu qui bordait ses terres. Ils n'étaient tous qu'un simple contrat qu'elle devait maintenir en vie pour toucher de quoi partir de ce palais un peu trop propre à son goût

* * *

Le vieillard du nom de Gandlaf lui demanda un jour de novembre, en elfique, vue que c'était la seule langue qu'elle parlait :

« _Prenez-vous part à cette quête parce que vous y_ _croyiez_ _ou par intérêt personnel ?_ »

Ismérie lui avait jeté un regard moqueur et avait répondu :

« _Grand-Père, le jour où je ferais quelques choses pour autre chose que moi-même ou l'or, c'est qu'il sera temps pour moi de retrouver mes amis par le fond_ ».

Et elle était partie en riant doucement d'un rire étonnement froid. Gandalf l'avait suivi des yeux, se demandant s'il était réellement bon de laisser une telle personne se rapprocher de l'Anneau. Mais étonnement, Ismérie ne se sentait pas attirée pas ce bijou. Elle avait vue des choses bien plus somptueuses dans son monde et en avait volé bien assez pour trouver ce simple anneau doré un peu terne.

* * *

Une fois la mi-décembre arrivée, Ismérie subit de nombreux test de la part d'Elrond pour voir de quoi elle était capable. Le Seigneur sembla déçu de voir qu'elle ne possédait aucune capacité magique, mais sembla agréablement surpris par sa capacité à manier le sabre. Ce n'était pas une pratique courant de voir une femme manier l'épée en Terre du Milieu, encore moins dans un style assez différent de celui des hommes. Ismérie dansait. Une danse mortelle. Elle n'hésitait pas à mettre sa vie en danger de nombreuses fois pour s'approcher au plus près de son adversaire pour le tuer en le regardant dans les yeux. Elrond avait rapidement compris que la jeune fille ne possédait pas réellement le sens des convenances, et avait un sérieux penchant pour le morbide et la violence.

Quand sa tenue bariolée et provocante lui attirait de nombreux regards courroucés, elle s'amusait à tirer sur son corsage pour dévoiler plus encore sa poitrine. Quand les nains se regrouper pour boire, elle se joignait à eux, sans parler leur langue, et descendait des litres de bières sans sembler en sentir les effets, souriant en écoutant des chants qui lui rappelaient un peu ceux qu'elle chanter avec son équipage. Elrond avait remarqué qu'elle possédait un sérieux penchant pour la boisson, ainsi qu'une cupidité peu commune. Mais malgré tout cela, il fondait en elle une confiance que lui même ne comprenait pas. Cette jeune fille odieuse, impolie, provocante, sadique, alcoolique et qui ne semblait posséder aucune notion d'hygiène, semblait avoir un code de conduite et de l'honneur remarquable. Elle honnorerait le contrat, quitte à périr sous les lames. Elle serait le garde du corps de Frodon. Et Elrond savait que cela ne serait pas de trop.

Un soir, il la trouva dans la salle d'armes en train d'observer avec un intérêt non dissimulé les armes présentes. Elle regardait les fléaux avec cette pointe de froideur dans le regard, cette froideur qui avait conduit Gandlaf à remettre en doute sa participation à la quête, de peur qu'elle ne se retourne contre eux. Mais Elrond était resté ferme. Ismérie participerait à cette quête. Elle le devait. Il le savait, au plus profond de lui. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle ne se tourna pas vers lui et ne le salua pas. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu, mais Ismérie n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer des convenances, pas du genre à s'incliner, pas du genre à dire bonjour. Il se positionna à ses côtés et dit doucement :

« _J'espère que vous prenez conscience que cette quête est dangereuse et peut vous coûter la vie._ »

Elle lui jeta un regard étrangement lucide et articula :

« _Je risque ma vie tous les jours depuis ma naissance. Mon seul regret concernant cette quête est qu'elle doi_ _ve_ _être effectué à pied, et non par la mer._ »

Elrond sembla pensif et annonça :

« _Vous semblez très attachée à la mer. Si vous protége_ _z_ _correctement Frodon, je m'arrangerais pour que vous puissiez y rester autant qu'il vous plaira._ »

« _Ce serait une bonne chose._ »

Ismérie ne savait pas dire merci. Elrond s'approcha du mur et saisit une épée et deux courtes lames. Toutes les trois courbées, elles ressemblaient au sabre émoussé d'Ismérie. Il les tendit à la jeune fille et annonça :

« _Ses armes sont d'une excellente_ _facture_ _, forgée_ _s_ _sur le principe des armes des pirates d'Umbar. Faites-en bon usage_ ».

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Ismérie afficha un air réellement heureux et un sourire sincère.

* * *

Le jour du départ arriva finalement. Ismérie avait conservé son chemiser et son corset, mais avait abandonné son pantalon aux couleurs criardes et sa jupe pour un pantalon noir, assez moulant, qui mettait mal à l'aise certains de ses compagnons. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Des bottes de voyages elfiques avaient été réalisées pour elle, elles étaient étonnement confortables. Elle portait par dessus ses habits une épaisse cape en laine pour se protéger des températures de ce mois de décembre. On était assez loin des Caraïbes, et Ismérie n'était pas réellement habituée aux températures négatives. La Communauté se trouvait aux portes de Fondcombe. Is se tenait légèrement à l'écart des autres, les yeux rivés sur le Semi-Homme qu'elle avait promis de protéger au péril de sa vie.

Elrond prononça un petit discours, les déchargeant de toutes obligations si ils souhaitaient abandonner. L'orgueil d'Ismérie se réveilla et elle afficha un regard hautain. Elle redressa sa besace et son sac à dos. Elle portait deux tenus de rechange ainsi qu'une paire de bottes supplémentaire. Elle portait également deux outres d'hydromel, au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Quand à son nécessaire de toilette, elle n'avait pris qu'un bloc de savon et une brosse, dont elle ne servirait certainement pas. A sa ceinture pendait les trois lames offertes par Elrond quelques jours plus tôt. Le sabre et les deux lames courtes qui lui permettraient une meilleure liberté de mouvement. Elle était pressée de partir, de quitter ce palais pur et blanc, les yeux pleins d'espoirs d'Elrond, et l'atmosphère étouffante d'un toit au dessus de sa tête.

Le départ fut donné et Frodon prit la tête de la petite troupe, en compagnie de Gandalf. Ismérie se plaça immédiatement derrière lui. Elle ne le quitterait plus d'une semelle. Se placèrent derrière elle les trois autres Semi-Homme, dont elle ne connaissait pas réellement les noms. Puis venait un homme, il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Boromir, et le nain Gimli, avec qui elle avait fait connaissance, autant qu'elle le pouvait avec la barrière de la langue, autour d'une pinte de bière il y a de cela quelques jours. Enfin, le rôdeur et un Oreilles Pointues fermaient la marche. Elrond lui avait appris que le blondinet et lui appartenaient à la race des Elfes. Elle avait haussé les épaules. Oreilles Pointues c'était très bien.

Toutes ces personnes l'avaient vus apparaître à la fin du conseil et avait appris qu'elle ferait partie de la Communauté, mais aucun, à part peut-être Gimli, ne la connaissait un minimum. Le rôdeur gardait en permanence les yeux sur elle, comme si elle était sur le point de tuer Frodon à chaque seconde. Ismérie savait que la langue allait rapidement poser problème. Elle ne parlait que l'elfique, et seul l'Elfe, le rôdeur et le magicien le parlait. Le magicien prononça quelques paroles dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas, et tous ces compagnons hochèrent la tête. Se sentant amèrement exclue, elle fixa le magicien d'un regard noir. Celui-ci reprit en elfique :

« _Nous voyagerons de nuit, cela sera plus sur, et nous dormirons à tour de rôle la journée_ ».

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris. La soirée se déroula sans autre incident. Ismérie marchait, silencieuse, laissant ses pensées s'envoler au loin. Lorsqu'un bruit résonnait près d'eux, elle se saisissait de sa lame, aux aguets. Aragorn, qui faisait route aux côtés de Legolas, observait la jeune femme d'un œil discret. Elle était différente. Beaucoup trop. Grande, fine, musclée, des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient en bas du dos dans une cascade de boucles emmêlées et de perles colorées, des yeux sombres, au cils longs et noirs comme la suie. Son air hautain et son attitude de défi en faisait une créature étrange, une sorte d'animal en alerte, prête à tuer au besoin. Heureuse de tuer au besoin. Cette fille était dangereuse. Restait à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour eux.

Lorsque l'aube se leva, Gandalf les fit se stopper à couvert d'arbres et de buissons. Le camp fut monté au son de mots qu'Ismérie ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle monta son couchage et observa le jeune Hobbit qui cuisinait quelques légumes et champignons qu'ils allaient devoir manger cru. Ismérie comprenait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de feu pour ne pas signaler leur présence à leurs ennemis. Elle fouilla la clairière des yeux et aperçut Frodon près du magicien, en train de discuter doucement. Elle s'assit sur sa couche et resta à le surveiller, observant de temps à autres les alentours du camp pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Elle mangea dans le silence pendant que les autres conversaient dans la langue commune et se coucha rapidement, demandant simplement à ce qu'on la réveil pour son tour de garde.

Elle ne dormit pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi ce monde étrange. Pas sa place sur terre. L'océan. Les grandes étendues d'eau lui manquaient. Elle chercha à se remémorer les bruits des vagues, et les odeurs d'iodes au sein desquelles elle avait toujours vécu. Elle ferma les yeux, mais ne dormit pas. Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut doucement secoué par le rôdeur. Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, la main sur la garde de son épée. Il murmura en elfique :

« _Votre tour de garde et celui de Gimli_ _sont_ _venu_ _s_ _._ »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva souplement. Elle fit quelques étirements et se dirigea doucement vers la bordure du camp. Gimli, de l'autre côté du camp, émergeait difficilement de sa courte nuit. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et Ismérie savait qu'ils reprendraient prochainement la route. Elle se mit à chantonner doucement une petite chanson de pirates. Cette chanson était chantée par tous les pirates qu'elle connaissait, et elle la trouva encore plus rassurante lorsqu'elle la chanta dans la langue elfique qui était maintenant la sienne.

 _Le roi et ses pairs ont enfermés la reine,_

 _A bord d'un bateau de plomb, nous naviguerons,_

 _Et par ses pouvoirs, moi et mes frères, vogueront._

 _Yo ho, sur l'heure, hissons nos couleurs._

 _Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra._

 _Yo ho ! Quand sonne l'heure, hissons nos couleurs._

 _Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra._

 _Il y a les morts, il y a les vivants, d'autres voguent sur les flots._

 _Grâce aux clés de la cage, il faut payer le diable, et prier pour la forme._

 _Yo ho, sur l'heure, hissons nos couleurs_

 _Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra._

 _Yo ho ! Quand sonne l'heure, hissons nos couleurs._

 _Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates jamais ne mourra._

 _Les morts ne peuvent pas faire voile vers les mystères du funeste océan._

 _On nous sonne, et soyons forts, et rentrons au port._

 _Yo ho, sur l'heure, hissons nous couleurs._

 _Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra._

 _Yo ho ! Quand sonne l'heure, hissons nos couleurs,_

 _Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra._

Elle soupira de sentir le sol aussi immobile sous ses pieds. La houle lui manquait plus que jamais.

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine de voyage, Ismérie dû admettre que ce qui lui manquait encore plus que l'océan, c'était le rhum. Le manque d'alcool la rendait lucide. Et Is détestait cela. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'être ignoré par ses compagnons, que ne s'adressaient presque pas à elle, ou bien pour des raisons pratiques. Frodon commençait à prendre l'habitude de voir la jeune femme le suivre des yeux en permanence comme une chatte pour ses chatons. Aragorn, quant à lui, commençait à arrêter de fixer Is en permanence pour savoir si elle allait tuer quelqu'un ou non. A sa manière, elle s'était intégrée. Alors qu'elle était en train de faire une toilette rapide, frottant sa peau tannée par le soleil des Caraïbes au bord du ruisseau où ils avaient élu le camp, elle se saisit d'une de ses épées courtes et entreprit de couper les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux d'un geste rapide. La vision dégagée, elle retourna au camp.

La plupart des conversations concernant les détails pratiques du voyage s'effectuaient dans la langue commune, Ismérie ne savait jamais réellement ce qui se passait et se contentait de suivre le mouvement. Elle connaissait désormais des mots simples comme feu, bois, eau, tour de garde, ainsi que les noms de ses compagnons de route. Elle observa le balais des Semi-Hommes qui préparaient le repas avec énergie et joie. Encore des légumes. Pas de poissons. Pas de rhum. Juste cette viande séchée pleines d'herbes aromatiques qui lui asséchait la bouche plus qu'elle ne lui remplissait l'estomac. Le voyage serait encore long.

* * *

Cela faisait deux bonnes semaines qu'ils avaient quittés Fondcombe et l'air s'était encore rafraîchit. Ismérie ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'atteindre des températures aussi basses. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris c'était le duvet blanc qui recouvrait les grandes collines alentours. Elle s'était approchée de Gandlaf, curieuse et avait demandé :

« _Qu'est-ce que cette matière blanche ? Du coton ?_ »

Le magicien l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air et avait répondu :

« _De la neige jeune demoiselle, de l'eau sous forme de glace car la température est fraîche. Vous n'en aviez jamais vu_? »

Ismérie fit signe que non. Puis elle retourna à son mutisme et se détourna du magicien, reprenant ses activités comme si de rien n'était. Elle regarda néanmoins encore longtemps le sommet plein de _neige_. Blanche et pure, mais froide. Cette beauté glacée la fascinait.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger un repas chaud pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ismérie s'allongea sur sa couche pour se reposer un petit peu, profitant du calme ambiant. Merry et Pippin s'entraînaient au combat avec Boromir, n'appliquant aucunement la rigueur de ce dernier. Aragorn les observait, le sourire aux lèvres. Gimli affûtait tranquillement sa hache, et Gandlaf conversait avec Legolas. Frodon et Sam partageait leur repas en regardant leurs amis se battre contre le guerrier du Gondor. Une joyeuse petite assemblée. Les yeux fermés, Ismérie écoutait ces discussions qu'elle ne comprenait pas réellement mais dont elle avait fini par apprécier la mélodie. Is reconnu la voix du vieux magicien sans comprendre le sens des paroles :

« **Nous devons prendre à l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant 40 jours, si la chance est avec nous, la Trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte, et là nous prendront à l'Est vers le Mordor.** »

Ismérie ouvrit les yeux et regarda les autres hocher la tête, signifiant qu'ils avaient compris. Elle se releva et s'étira longuement, levant ses bras loin au dessus de sa tête avant de se pencher et de toucher le sol de ses paumes sans plier les jambes. Elle tenait a entretenir une certaine souplesse afin d'être toujours capable de batifoler dans les cordages des bateaux quand elle pourrait reprendre la mer. Tandis qu'elle balayait le camps de son sombre regard inquisiteur, elle aperçut l'Oreilles Pointues courir vers un rocher et fixer l'horizon. Ismérie tourna aussitôt les yeux, fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de voir ce qu'il observait si intensément. Sa longue-vue lui manqua soudainement, mais elle n'en eut pas besoin pour savoir que ce nuage, qui se rapprochait dangereusement, n'était pas naturel.

Elle entendit Sam, Gimli et Boromir parler en langue commune. Ismérie se retourna et chercha Frodon des yeux. Legolas cria ce qui ressemblait à un avertissement repris par Aragorn. Ismérie ne les avait pas attendu, elle attrapa le poignet du Hobbit porteur et le jeta sans ménagement sous le couvert d'un buisson dense. Elle ramassa autant d'affaires qu'elle le put et rejoins le Hobbit sous le buisson, lui faisant signe de se taire. Une marée d'oiseaux sombres traversèrent le camps, semblant chercher quelque chose. Puis ils continuèrent leur route au bout d'un petit moment. Se décrispant, elle sortie du buisson et attrapa le porteur de l'Anneau pour le sortir à son tour. Il semblait entier et elle hocha la tête, satisfaite. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Legolas et demanda d'une voix dure :

« _Quel_ _le_ _s étaient ces créatures ?_ »

« _Des Crébains du Pays de Dun, les espions du magicien Saroumane. »_

Is enregistra l'information et aida les autres à se remettre debout et à rassembler les affaires. Gandalf était en train de discuter itinéraire comme à son habitude et soudain Ismérie vit tous les regards se tourner vers la montagne enneigée qu'elle regardait plus tôt dans la journée. Incrédule, elle se tourna vers Legolas et lâcha d'une voix amère :

« _Dites moi que c'est une blague._ »

L'Elfe ne répondit pas mais Ismérie comprit rapidement que non, ce n'était pas une blague. Pestant en elfique, elle attrapa ses affaires et emboîta le pas de Frodon, en direction de la montagne menaçante.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de notre petite épopée ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous **remercier** pour tous vos retours positifs, et vos abonnements ! Cela me fait très plaisir ! Je vous embrasse tous très fort ! Ensuite, je tenais à vous signaler que je reprenais la fac lundi, ainsi, à partir de maintenant, un chapitre sera posté tous les mercredi, sauf exception (comme en période de partiels par exemple !), mais je ferais un maximum pour prendre de l'avance dans les rédactions et les corrections pour vous poster un chapitre chaque semaine :)

DISCLAIMER : L'univers est celui de Tolkien, mais Ismérie est mienne.

Les textes écrit en _italique_ sont prononcés en Elfique. Les textes écrits en **gras** sont prononcés en langue commune.

 _Je vous avoue qu'au départ je traité tout le passage sur les Mines de la Moria dans ce chapitre, mais j'atteignais presque les 13 000 mots, ... J'ai donc préféré le coupé en deux, le prochain chapitre relatera donc la fin du passage dans les mines ;) ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez des chapitres plus courts ou plus longs, ou si cette taille (environ entre 4 500 et 6 000 mots) vous convient !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Par dessus et par dessous**

La neige lui semblait beaucoup moins jolie et agréable maintenant qu'elle en avait jusqu'à mi-mollet. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils gravissaient des pentes enneigés et Ismérie n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette matière blanche et glacée, qui s'insinuait dans tous son corps, la transperçant de froid. Elle n'avait jamais connu de température inférieure à vingt degrés, alors marcher toute la journée par des températures négatives lui semblait de plus en plus insurmontable. Les autres aussi semblaient souffrir de ses températures extrêmes. Les Semi-Hommes, au vue de leurs tailles, avaient bien du mal à avancer avec de la neige au niveau de la taille. Le poney de Sam, Bill, ne semblait pas affecter par le froid mais avait du mal à avancer et glisser assez souvent. Aragorn et Boromir, plus solide, avançait devant, traçant un chemin plus praticable pour le reste du groupe. Gandalf se trouvait aussi à l'avant de la Communauté, donnant la direction à suivre. Legolas, qui semblait flotter au dessus de la neige, faisait des allers-retours pour indiquer au deux guerriers et au magicien les chemins les plus praticables. Gimli, qui marchait aux côtés d'Ismérie, grommelait dans sa barbe tandis qu'il avançait avec difficultés. Soudain, Ismérie sentit son pied se dérober sous elle, glissant sur une plaque de glace, et elle tomba la tête la première dans la neige blanche. Elle se releva, furieuse contre ce duvet blanc diabolique, et grelottante de froid. Elle aperçut Aragorn passer à ses côtés pour aller aider les Hobbits, qui se trouvaient derrière elle, à avancer.

Elle se remit donc en marche, joignant ses jurons à ceux de Gimli, car même si elle ne parlait pas sa langue, il ne faisait aucun doute que les mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres étaient des insultes à la neige, à la montagne, à la température, et à tout un tas d'autres choses. Alors qu'elle essayait, tant bien que mal, de garder sa dignité tout en marchant sur ce terrain accidenté, elle entendit le prénom du porteur de l'Anneau crié par Aragorn. Elle mit immédiatement de côtés ses préoccupations sur le climat et la température. Elle se retourna aussitôt et aperçut le Hobbit rouler dans la neige, sûrement après avoir trébuché. Mais, en se relevant, Frodon porta la main à son cou, un air inquiet déformait les traits de son visage. La jeune fille comprit rapidement que l'Anneau qui pendait en temps normal à son coup n'était plus à son place. Ni une, ni deux, Ismérie descendit rapidement ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à monter, la main sur la garde de son épée, prête à intervenir au besoin. Elle vit Boromir ramasser le bijoux et prononcer des paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas, une fascination malsaine au fond du regard :

« **C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de craintes et de doutes pour une si petite chose** ».

Aragorn tenta de ramener le guerrier à la raison, et Is se plaça non loin de lui, l'épée dégainée et à la main, prête à récupérer ce maudit bijoux par tous les moyens humainement possibles. Elle ne se posa pas réellement de question, elle agit simplement. Elle avait promis de protéger Frodon, et protéger Frodon signifiait protéger son Anneau jusqu'à ce qu'il le détruise dans cette fameuse montagne. Alors, sortir son épée pour affronter un de ses compagnons ne lui parut pas déplacer. Elle n'était pas là pour les autres, seulement pour ce petit Semi-Homme un peu étrange, porteur d'un artefacts bien trop puissant pour lui. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eu besoin d'intervenir, Boromir finit par revenir à lui. Il rendit alors l'Anneau au Hobbit. Aragorn le regarda s'éloigner, le regard chargé de doutes, puis il tourna les yeux vers Ismérie. L'épée toujours à la main, elle suivait du regard le guerrier du Gondor, ses yeux sombres lançant des éclairs. Le rôdeur hocha la tête dans sa direction pour la remercier et elle inclina légèrement la sienne, comprenant le message. Il avait était assez surpris de la voir dévaler la pente, l'épée à la main, pour se porter au secours du jeune Hobbit. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme évidement, il admirait simplement sa réaction rapide et sa détermination apparente. Elle n'était peut-être finalement pas si mauvaise... La marche reprit et Ismérie prit soin de toujours se placer derrière le Hobbit, prête à le défendre en cas de besoin, ou à le rattraper en cas de chute, même si elle ne disposait pas d'un meilleur équilibre que celui du Semi-Homme.

Après quelques heures de marche supplémentaires, une tempête éclata soudainement. Ismérie fut assez choquée de la rapidité avec laquelle le temps se dégrada. Elle était, bien évidement, habitée au climat tempétueux des Caraïbes, mais la tempête qui commença à se déchaîner sur eux semblait sortie de nulle part, elle semblait simplement être apparue, comme ça. Comme lorsqu'elle était entré dans le Triangle… Tout cela n'avait rien de naturel. Elle peinait de plus en plus à avancer, essayant tant bien que mal d'aider Frodon et Sam devant elle. Elle trébucha de nombreuses fois, se retrouvant la tête dans la poudreuse glacée. C'était désormais certain : Is haïssait la neige. Mais elle détestait aussi les Oreilles Pointues et leur capacité de ne pas s'enfoncer dans la poudreuse qui lui arrivait aux cuisses ! Legolas gambadait en effet sur la poudreuse, pas gêné le moins du monde. Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, elle envisagea de le pousser, mais se retient, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Elle avait affronté maintes tempêtes sur son bateau, il n'y avait pas de raison que celle-ci lui résiste. Legolas prit soudain la parole, et cette fois, Ismérie se dit qu'il allait _vraiment_ falloir qu'elle apprenne la langue commune. C'était insupportable de ne jamais pouvoir suivre les conversations :

« **J'entends une voie sinistre dans les aires** ».

« **C'est Saroumane !** »

Elle reconnut le nom prononcé par Gandalf. Ce mystérieux Saroumane leur avait envoyé ces maudits oiseaux il y a de cela quatre jours. Qu'avait-il bien put faire cette fois-ci ? Mais à peine Gandalf avait-il finit de parler que des rochers se décrochèrent de la falaise, se dirigeant droit vers la compagnie. Tous se collèrent à la paroi rocheuse et Ismérie attrapant Pippin qui ne semblait pas avoir comprit le danger.

« **Il essaye de déclencher une avalanche ! Gandlaf, il faut faire demi-tour !** » dit Aragorn.

« **Non !** » s'écria le magicien.

Ismérie suivait la dispute sans réellement en comprendre le sens. La seule chose qu'elle comprenait, c'est que si elle restait à cet endroit, elle risquait de mourir transformée en glaçon, ou même écrasée par une avalanche, sans jamais revoir la mer. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Gandlaf se mit à psalmodier des paroles incompréhensibles et Ismérie comprit qu'il tentait de les protéger de Saroumane. Mais cela ne sembla pas réellement fonctionner. La foudre frappa la montagne, et que de nombreuses roches de la taille d'une petite cabane tombèrent droit sur eux, accompagnées de neiges et de gravats. Ils se collèrent tous, encore une fois, à la paroi. Ismérie n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il arriva aux quatre Semi-Hommes qu'elle se sentit soudain écrasée par le poids de la neige. Elle fut immédiatement saisit par le froid et sentit ses mains s'engourdirent. Elle tenta, tant bien que mal, de sortir la tête de la neige et fut soulagée de voir Frodon faire de même à quelques mètres d'elle.

« **Il faut quitter la montagne ! Prenons par la trouée du Rohan et faisons un détour par l'ouest !** » cria Boromir

« **La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard !** » répondit Aragorn.

« **Si on ne pas passer par dessus la montagne, alors passons par dessous. Passons par les mines de la Moria**. » dit à son tour Gimli.

Ismérie fixa Gandalf, sentant que la tension était grande au sein du groupe. Sans avoir besoin de comprendre les mots prononcés, elle savait que la dispute concernait l'itinéraire a emprunté. Gandalf finit par se tourner vers Frodon. Il sembla à la jeune fille que le vieux magicien demandait de faire un choix au Hobbit. Frodon jeta un œil à ses compagnons, tous frigorifiés et tremblotant. Il regarda Gimli, la barbe pleine de neige et de glace, la mine renfermée, il aperçut ses trois compagnons Hobbit, tremblotant de froid, puis il se tourna vers elle. Ismérie savait qu'elle devait avoir les lèvres bleus et la bouche tremblotante. Mais elle ne chercha pas à influencer le choix du jeune Hobbit, plongeant simplement son regard dans le sien en retour. Elle eut l'impression qu'un échange silencieux s'effectuait, puis finalement :

« **Nous passerons par les mines** » dit Frodon

Gandalf ne sembla pas enchanter face à ce choix, mais il baissa la tête, acceptant la décision du Semi-Homme.

« **Qu'il en soit ainsi.** »répondit Gandalf.

Le magicien leur fit signe de faire demi-tour pour redescendre le versant de la montagne qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à gravir. Alors que la montée leurs avait pris plus d'une journée, les forçant à camper sous la neige durant une nuit entière, ils ne mirent que quelques heures à descendre le versant de la montagne, malgré la tempête qui faisait rage en son sommet. Les glissages, qui les gênaient à l'allée, leurs faisaient maintenant gagner rapidement quelques mètres. La tempête sembla s'atténuer aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, lorsqu'ils se furent assez éloignés. Le morale de la Communauté remonta aussi au fur et à mesure que la couche de neige s'amenuisait et que la pente s'adoucissait. Ainsi, la descente fut beaucoup plus rapide que la montée, et ils atteignirent le bas de la montagne le soir même.

Il montèrent un camp sommaire à cause de la fatigue qui pesait sur leurs membre. Un petit feu fut rapidement allumer, pour se réchauffer après la rude épreuve du Col de Caradhras. Sam ramassa quelques champignons qui se trouvait proche du campement et débuta la cuisine d'un bouillon afin de réchauffer les corps et les cœurs. Ismérie fut désignée pour inspecter les abords du camps en compagnie de Gimli, afin de s'assurer que les alentours étaient sûrs. D'un accord muet avec le nain, ils se séparèrent. Ismérie partie dans la direction opposait et contourna largement le campement, tentant d'y voir au mieux malgré le crépuscule. Alors qu'elle était en route pour retrouver les autres, n'ayant rien trouvé de suspect, elle débusqua un lapin et lui lança le coutelas qu'elle gardait en permanence dans sa botte, comme tout bon pirate qui se respecte. Elle fut ravis de voir que la chance était avec elle lorsqu'elle atteint l'animal au niveau de ses côtes. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui brisa la nuque sans plus de cérémonie, et le ramena au camps avec un sourire satisfait. Sam sembla ravis de pouvoir ajouter un peu de viande à sa soupe bien claire.

En attendant la fin de la cuisson du bouillon de Sam, Ismérie se mit à nettoyer méthodiquement son petit coutelas, et l'aiguisa avec une pierre que lui tendit Gimli. Dans son élan, elle en profita pour aiguiser ses trois autres lames. Legolas et Aragorn la regardait faire, avec son air concentré. Elle se mordait légèrement la lèvre et tirait un petit peu la langue. On aurait dit une enfant. Aragorn se demanda qu'elle âge pouvait-elle bien avoir. Elle était sortie de l'enfance il y a fort longtemps, il en était sur. Mais il doutait fort que cette jeune fille ait connu une enfance ordinaire, entouré d'une famille, dans un foyer aimant. Elle avait du connaître la faim, la soif, la mort. Et ça l'avait forgé. Il détourna son regard quand Ismérie rangea ses armes et tendit la pierre à aiguiser au nain qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle se mit ensuite à fixer franchement Boromir, pas le moins du monde gênée de dévisager le guerrier, et loin d'avoir oublier son regard quand il avait tenu l'Anneau dans sa main. Ce fut Sam qui la sortie de ses pensées en lui tendant un bol fumant avec un sourire hésitant. Elle le remercia d'un petit hochement de tête et but une gorgée du bouillon. Celle-ci lui brûla la gorge, mais c'est presque avec soulagement qu'elle accueillis cette brûlure au sein de son corps gelé. Le reste de la soirée passa assez rapidement, les tours de gardes furent attribués. Ismérie obtient le tout dernier, celui de l'aube., tandis que Legolas se dirigeait vers l'orée du camp pour le premier. Le reste de la Communauté plongea presque immédiatement dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

* * *

Ismérie avait pris son tour de garde à la suite de Gimli. Et avant même qu'elle n'ait rejoins son poste, le nain se mit à ronfler bruyamment. Rigolant d'un air moqueur, elle termina de ranger son paquetage et se posta au bord du camp, surveillant l'horizon et les bruits de la forêt, à l'écoute du moindre son suspect. Elle put voir le soleil se lever, illuminant Caradhras comme un immense bijoux. Elle sursauta quand une main lui toucha doucement l'épaule. Inquiète, elle se retourna aussitôt, l'une de ses épées courtes à la main, la plaqua contre la gorge de son agresseur. Il ne s'agissait en réalité que de Legolas, l'air surpris par sa réaction. L'elfe leva les deux mains en l'air et Ismérie baissa son arme en soufflant une excuse. Elle se rassit et il se plaça à ses côtés pour observer le levé du soleil en silence. Finalement, quand le soleil fut assez haut, Ismérie réveilla ses compagnons. Il était encore assez tôt, peut-être trois heures avant midi. Le camp s'activa et quelques fruits furent lancés à tords et à travers en guise de petit déjeuner. Puis ils se remirent en route. Au bout d'une petite heure de route, Aragorn vint se placer à sa hauteur, pour lui faire un rapide bilan de la situation :

« _Nous nous dirigeons vers les mines de la Moria. Ce n'était autrefois pas un endroit très sur, mais apparemment, le cousin de Gimli a récupéré ces terres il y a quelques années. »_

Ismérie hocha la tête, reconnaissante envers Aragorn de lui expliquer la situation, dès qu'il en avait le temps, en elfique. Elle demanda :

« _Nous en somme encore loin ?_ »

Aragorn fit signe que non de la tête, et ajouta :

« _Nous devrions les atteindre avant minuit._ »

Nouveau hochement de tête appréciateur. La conversation était close, et Aragorn retourna à hauteur de Boromir. La marche repris son cours. Peu après le repas du midi, le magicien appela Frodon à ses côtés et lui fit quelques messes basses. Ismérie eut beau tendre l'oreille, elle ne comprit pas un mot de la conversation, prononcée en langue commune. Près de huit heures plus tard, après un énième virage et une énième escalade d'amas rocheux, Ismérie se retrouva face à une falaise immense. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée des mines. Ils s'approchèrent de ces murs alors que la lumière déclinait lentement. Les falaises étaient bordées d'un lac et Is fut presque soulagée de voir une étendue d'eau, même calme, à proximité d'elle.

Cette immensité calme et sombre, en ce début de nuit d'hiver, lui rappeler les lagons où son équipage et elle faisait parfois halte la nuit. Elle inspira longuement et fut déçu de ne trouver aucune touche d'iode dans l'air. Elle soupira, soudain bien nostalgique. Mais, lorsqu'elle se mit à réfléchir, ces deux mois à Fondcombe et ces trois semaines de marche étaient la plus longue période de sa vie qu'elle avait passée en dehors d'un navire, ballottée par les flots. Une angoisse soudaine la saisit. Elle n'avait jamais été séparée si longtemps de l'océan. Et plus que jamais, face à cette étendue d'eau noir et calme, elle eut le mal du pays. Alors, elle attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux. Très sale, la mèche la rassura quand elle vit des petits coquillages et des perles colorées se mêler à ses boucles brunes. Légèrement calmée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était laissée distancer. Elle força l'allure et rejoins rapidement Sam et son poney, qui fermaient la marche. Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe, devant une partie de la falaise.

La lune se dévoila et une porte apparut en traces d'argents sur le mur. Mais Ismérie comprit rapidement que cette porte resterait clause tant que le magicien ne donnerait pas le bon mot de passe. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se lassa de le voir tenter tout les mots qu'il semblait connaître un à un et s'approcha de Sam qui était en train de laisser partir Bill, son poney. Celui-ci ne pourrait pas les suivre dans les mines, aussi allaient-ils tous devoirs maintenant porter ce que le cheval porter jusque là pour eux. Ismérie regarda le cheval s'éloigner lentement, tandis qu'Aragorn redistribuait les sacs prélevés sur Bill. Ismérie se retrouva avec une charge supplémentaire sur le dos, extrêmement gênante en cas d'affrontements. Elle réorganisa son paquetage et chercha un endroit où se mettre en attendant que Gandalf ouvre cette fichue porte. Elle aperçut Aragorn qui s'était assit près de Legolas, et qui fumait sa pipe en discutant avec l'elfe. Elle s'approcha alors d'eux et s'assit à leurs côtés, les yeux toujours posés sur le porteur.

Legolas observa cette femme étrange, sur sa droite, qu'il avait du mal à considérer comme une femelle humaine. Son air sauvage, ses yeux sombres et sa crinière de boucles démontraient peut-être qu'elle était croisée avec un Uruk-hai. Il sourit doucement et détourna les yeux. Ismérie était quant à elle plongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle se remémorait cette servante de Fondcombe lui proposant des linges pour ses mauvaises semaines. Ismérie s'était déchargée depuis longtemps de la charge de toutes femmes en consommant des herbes qu'elle avait acheté à une sorcière vaudou, il y avait un peu moins d'une décennie, alors qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans. Elle avait fait le choix de renoncer à la maternité. Elle n'était de toute manière pas faite pour cela. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle n'avait jamais eut à subir les saignements douloureux que devait endurer les membres du beau sexe. Elle en fut étonnement heureuse alors qu'elle s'imaginait le reste du voyage qu'elle allait devoir entreprendre. Et elle réalisant en souriant qu'elle se retrouvait finalement toujours au milieu d'une compagnie d'hommes.

Ismérie entendit plusieurs bruits d'éclaboussures qui la sortirent de ses pensées et vit Aragorn se lever pour attraper le bras d'un des Semi-Hommes s'apprêtant à jeter une énième pierre dans l'étendue d'eau. Le lac se mit à s'agiter sous le coups de légères vaguelettes. Is se retourna pour voir où en était Gandalf avec sa porte. Elle fut soulagée de voir celle-ci s'ouvrir alors que les vagues s'intensifiaient. Le magicien entra le premier et tous le suivirent. Gimli commença à parler d'une voix joyeuse, avec une légère pointe de vantardise et Ismérie comprit qu'il vantait les mérites de son peuple. Elle sourit discrètement, heureuse de savoir qu'ils seraient correctement accueilli ici, et qu'elle pourrait profiter de la boisson. Elle laissa son esprit s'égarait dans la joie de l'ivresse. La sobriété lui pesait de plus en plus ! Mais la voix de Boromir la ramena à la réalité, et lorsque la magicien éclaira la pièce, elle fut surprise et choquée de voir que le sol était jonché de cadavres. Ces squelette en décomposition semblaient être des nains. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'elle ne profiterait pas des joies de la boisson cette nuit.

Gimli sembla s'effondrer. Ces nains étaient-ils des amis à lui ? Sûrement faisaient-ils partie de la garde de son cousin, mentionné plus tôt par Aragorn. Ismérie prit conscience que son pied gauche se trouvait au milieu d'une cage thoracique et elle l'enleva discrètement. Il n'était pas bon d'écraser le reste des poumons d'un des amis de Gimli. Elle vit Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas dégainer leurs épées et elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait avant. La moindre des choses, quand on voit des cadavres, c'est de se réparer à se défendre ! Elle dégaina ses deux petites lames, une dans chaque main, et regarda attentivement autour d'elle. Elle remarqua les Hobbit qui paniquaient légèrement devant le spectacle que leurs offraient les mines, et alla se poster près d'eux, juste au cas où. C'est alors qu'elle vit Frodon disparaître, littéralement, en se faisant attraper par une tentacule digne du kraken en personne.

« _Frodon_! » cria-t-elle, attend pour elle que pour alarmer les autres.

Elle se jeta à sa poursuite avec l'aide des Hobbits et tenta de couper la tentacule qui avait saisi le Semi-Homme par la cheville. Mais Is fut à son tour happée par quelques chose de gluant qui lui enserra violement la taille. Sam sembla parvenir à couper la tentacule qui retenait le porteur et Aragorn et les autres se précipitèrent pour lui venir en aide. Mais elle n'en vit pas plus, car la jeune fille fut attirée sous l'eau rapidement et ne vit plus que du noir autour d'elle. Elle entendait les voix étouffées de ses amis au travers de la surface de l'eau, tandis que ses poumons commençaient à la brûler sérieusement. Petit à petit, alors que les secondes passaient, se fut le vide autour d'elle. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle ne voyait rien non plus, à moins que ses yeux ne soient fermés. Mais, c'est alors qu'elle se souvint. Ismérie se souvint qu'elle était morte ce jour-là. Au Triangle. Elle était réellement morte noyée et une forme lumineuse l'avait projeté en Terre du Milieu. Le choc lui fit recracher d'un coup le peu d'air qu'elle tentait encore d'emmagasiner. Elle était morte. Il y a de cela plus de deux mois. Il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un appeler son nom, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle était morte. Cette vérité la frappa de plein fouet et remit en doute ses convictions les plus profondes.

Pendant ce temps là, la Communauté luttait contre l'horrible monstre qui s'était saisis du porteur. Sam avait réussit à trancher le premier tentacule qui s'était emparé de Frodon, mais la créature avait réussit à le rattraper à le tenait fermement en l'air. Legolas aperçut Ismérie, prise par un autre tentacule, et traînée sous la surface. Il cria en commun :

« **Ismérie est sous l'eau, il faut agir vite !** »

Il perçut le hochement de tête des guerriers à ses côtés et la lutte commença. Legolas enchaîna les tirs, visant la tête du monstre, tandis qu'Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli s'attaquer aux tentacules. Aragorn réussit tant bien que mal à couper le tentacule retenant Frodon et le réceptionna dans ses bras. Legolas se précipita alors vers l'eau et chercha Ismérie. Il remarqua des cheveux s'agitant à la surface de l'eau et s'y précipita. Boromir, à ses côtés, coupa le tentacule qui la retenait et Legolas la balança sur son épaule, sans plus de cérémonie. Alors qu'Is se sentait doucement partir à cause du manque d'air, une paire de bras la tira hors de l'eau et elle fut jetée sur une épaule. La jeune fille aperçut brièvement la tête du monstre qui avait tenté d'attenter à sa vie, et la chevelure blonde de celui qui courrait vers les mines en la portant. Legolas. Ils pénétrèrent dans la mine, Ismérie recrachant et vomissant de l'eau sur la tunique de son sauveur. Des roches s'effondrèrent juste après leur passage, bloquant l'accès des mines au monstre, mais aussi leur sortie de ce tombeau. L'Oreilles Pointues la posa au sol et elle se sentit recracher une dernière dose d'eau au goût vaseux.

Gandalf alluma son bout de bois et Is tenta de se redresser avec du mal. Ses oreilles sifflaient, sa tête lui tournait et elle avait profondément envie de vomir le peu que son ventre contenait encore. Plus que sa casi-noyade, sa mort passée lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette révélation. Elle était morte. Il y a de cela deux mois et demi. Noyée dans le Triangle des Bermudes, suite à un naufrage. Ses hommes étaient sûrement morts. S'étaient-ils eux-aussi réincarnés sur cette terre ? Où était John ? Comment pouvait-elle être en vie aujourd'hui alors qu'elle «était morte noyée ? Ses questions lui faisaient tourner la tête, la coupant du monde extérieur. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'être dans une mine remplie de cadavres de nains. Elle n'entendait pas la voie de Gandalf. Elle ne voyait pas la lumière de son bâton. Elle se mit à suffoquer et tomba dans les pommes.

Aragorn la rattrapa de justesse avant que sa tête ne heurte le cadavre d'un nain. Il pencha immédiatement sa tête vers la bouche de la jeune fille et constata avec soulagement qu'elle respirait assez normalement. Il prit néanmoins son pouls et constata qu'il était assez faible. Il regarda Gandalf, interrogateur, mais celui annonça que cela devait être un simple manque d'oxygène dû au temps qu'elle avait passé sous l'eau. Selon le magicien, elle ne reprendrait pas connaissance avant plusieurs heures. Sous les quelques regards inquiets de l'Assemblée,. Aragorn passa la moitié de son paquetage à Legolas et cala Ismérie sur son dos libéré des sacs. Il positionna ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune fille, la tête de celle-ci reposant sur son épaule. Ses cheveux mouillés lui dégoulinaient dans la nuque avec une horrible odeur de chien mouillé. Il se mit en route à la suite de la Communauté.

« **Soyez silencieux durant la traversé. Il y a des êtres plus dangereux et répugnants que les Orques dans les profondeurs de la Terre** » dit Gandalf. « **La traversée va durer quatre jours, espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue**. »

Au bout de cinq heures de marche, Ismérie ouvrit les yeux. Gênée et honteuse d'avoir était un poids mort pour le rôdeur, elle s'en excusa. Celui-ci lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun mal et lui demanda si elle pouvait marcher. S'en sentant capable, elle répondit que oui. Aragorn la posa au sol et récupéra ses sacs. Ismérie chercha les siens autour d'elle. Ils avaient été répartis entre Boromir et Gimli. Elle les récupéra avec un signe de tête de remerciement en direction de ses compagnons. Elle venait de faire preuve de plus de politesse en cinq minutes qu'en trois semaines de voyage. Peut-être parce que ces hommes lui avaient sauvé la vie comme l'aurait fait un membre de son équipage. Sans répondre à aucune question, elle se plaça en queue du groupe, le regard redevenue sombre et la mine de nouveau maussade. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de comprendre, et pour cela, on devait la laisser tranquille. Habitué à son attitude taciturne, les autres ne firent aucun commentaire et la laissèrent seule. Ismérie se demanda comment elle avait pu tromper la mort deux fois.

* * *

Ismérie ne savait plus réellement depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas vue le ciel, mais cela commençait réellement à lui peser. Ils avaient déjà dormis deux nuits dans les mines, mais sans soleil, impossible de savoir combien de jours s'étaient écoulés. Il lui semblait cependant que cela faisait des semaines qu'elle marchait dans ces couloirs poussiéreux. Cependant, elle n'était pas la plus à plaindre. Legolas, le teint cireux et les yeux ternes, marchait d'un air abattu. Durant les deux mois qu'elle avait passé Fondcombe, la jeune pirate avait rapidement compris que les Elfes étaient des êtres proches de la nature, aussi cela devait-il être un calvaire pour lui plus que pour elle que d'être enfermé sous cette maudite montagne. Si ce n'est qu'elle portait toujours en elle les mêmes questions existentielles : comment pouvait-on mourir et revivre dans un autre monde ?

Lors de la troisième halte pour dormir dans les mines, Ismérie eut encore une fois le sommeil agité, comme depuis la grand révélation qu'elle avait eu sous l'eau. Elle se retournait, encore et encore, dans sa couche, sans réussir à trouver le sommeil pour autre chose que des horribles cauchemars. La jeune fille finit par se lever pour proposer au guetteur de dormir tandis qu'elle prendrait le tour de garde. Autant être utile. Elle enfila ses bottes et frotta ses yeux, avant de se diriger vers le rocher où il avait été prévu de monter la garde. Des cheveux blonds lui apprirent que c'était au tour de Legolas de surveiller les ténèbres. Elle s'approcha de lui et chuchota, pour ne pas réveiller les autres :

« _Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, je vais prendre la suite._ »

L'Elfe lui jeta un regard curieux :

« _Vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil ?_ »

Il lui désigna une place à ses côtés. Ismérie hésita un instant, puis prit finalement place. Elle se rappelait le matin où ils avaient observé le levé du soleil côte à côte. Cela lui semblait tellement loin, alors que ce n'était arrivé que quelques jours plus tôt. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de silence, elle répondit à la question que Legolas lui avait posé, tout en pesant ses mots.

« _J'ai fait une étrange découverte à l'entrée de ses mines, je ne suis pas sure que j'y était préparée._ » murmura-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse.

Legolas lui jeta un regard curieux mais ne dit rien. Il attendit simplement dans le silence des mines. Au bout d'une nouvelle dizaine de minute, Ismérie lâcha, de but en blanc :

« _Je pense que je suis morte. »_

Legolas ne dit toujours rien, même si la jeune fille avait perçu son mouvement de surprise. Elle lui raconta rapidement les quelques souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus et cette impression de déjà-vue tandis qu'elle se noyait. Celui-ci écouta avec attention et concentration. Puis le silence retomba entre eux. Finalement, il dit :

« _Si vous vous êtes réincarné dans ce monde, c'est_ _qu'il y a une raison._ _La vérité vous apparaîtra en temps voulu. Allez dormir, Ismérie, vous avez besoin de repos_ ».

Is haussa les épaules, tout en méditant les paroles de l'elfe. Elle dit finalement :

« _Je pense que je vais plutôt rester ici. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher si vous le_ souhaitez. »

« _Je peux vous tenir compagnie ?_ » lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ismérie lui rendit son regard, constatant avec surprise que ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que l'océan. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Elle se détourna et haussa les épaules, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle fixa finalement les ténèbres de la mine et replongea dans ses pensées.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant !**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite ! Pleins de bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la deuxième partie sur la Moria !Je tenais à vous **remercier** une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews et vos retours positifs ! Je vous embrasse tous très fort !

DISCLAIMER : L'univers est celui de Tolkien, mais Ismérie est mienne.

Les textes écrit en _italique_ sont prononcés en Elfique. Les textes écrits en **gras** sont prononcés en langue commune.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** : Dans l'Ombre et les Flammes

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils se trouvaient bloqués devant trois passages, Gandalf hésitant sur le chemin à prendre. Ismérie avait peu dormi, mais sa veillée en compagnie de Legolas lui avait permis de mettre du clair dans ses idées, comme un bon verre de rhum l'aurait fait. Tandis qu'elle attendait que le magicien trouve la voie à prendre, elle se mit à piquer du nez, attirant l'œil de Sam. Celui-ci ne savait pas réellement comment considérer cette jeune fille, cette Communauté, ce voyage, … Il s'était retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, et il lui semblait qu'il en était de même pour Ismérie. C'était, pour lui, une jeune fille étrange, tantôt joyeuse et agréable, tantôt sombre et inquiétante. Il devait avouer qu'elle lui faisait peur. Il savait qu'il en était de même pour ses trois comparses Hobbits. Tous admiraient la force qui semblait émaner d'elle, mais craignaient cette menace silencieuse et froide qui suintait par chaque pore de sa peau. Gandalf annonça soudain qu'il se souvenait du chemin, et Ismérie se releva, les joues rosies de son somnolence passager. La Communauté repris sa route.

Après quelques heures de marche supplémentaires, ils débouchèrent dans une immense salle. Ismérie sentit le poids de la claustrophobie s'envoler quelques peu de ses épaules. Elle avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer, malgré l'odeur de putréfaction qui s'échappait des nombreux cadavres. Elle prit une grande goulée d'air nauséabond et soufflé, plus détendue. Elle se rendait maintenant compte du point auquel le ciel lui manquait. Et c'était sans parler de l'océan. Gandalf augmenta quelques peu la lumière, afin de montrer à ses compagnons de route la beauté du lieu. Is ouvrit de grands yeux, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce drôle de pays, elle montra sa surprise et son émerveillement aux autres. La pierre était travaillée avec une finesse qu'Ismérie ne soupçonnait pas chez des nains. C'était sublime et majestueux. Et pour elle, bien plus beau que Fondcombe. Cette brutalité dans la beauté, cette beauté froide, la fascinait plus que les ornements des Oreilles Pointues. Les colonnes s'élevaient sur des dizaines de mètres de hauts, avec des gravures droites et rectilignes splendides, strictes. Les voûtes semblaient être gravées de la même manière.

Elle balaya l'espace des yeux. Si on ignorait les cadavres jonchant le sol, cette salle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle étendit Sam soufflait ce qui semblait être un compliment et se rappela la présence de ses compagnons. Tous admirait la pièce et elle crut même apercevoir un éclat d'admiration dans les yeux de Legolas. Allons dont ! Si même lui s'accordait à dire que c'était artistique, c'est que le doute n'était plus permis ! Ismérie se rapprocha de Gandalf, dans le but de demander combien de temps cette construction avait-elle pris, quand Gimli poussa un cri désespéré et s'éloigna brutalement du groupe. Ismérie le regarda s'éloigner et le groupe se lancer à sa poursuite avec crainte. Adieu moment de détente et admiration des beautés de ce monde, bonjour retour à la réalité. Elle soupira discrètement.

Le nain pénétra dans une salle possédant un puits de lumière donnant sur ce qui semblait être une tombe. Ismérie se lança plus lentement à la suite du groupe, la main sur la garde de sa longue épée. Le nain tomba à genoux devant la tombe et Ismérie comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'un des membres de sa famille, ou tout du moins d'un de ses proches. Elle s'en voulut quelques peu de sa pensée de lassitude et s'avança dans la salle, qui semblait renfermer un nombre impressionnant de cadavre de nain pour une pièce de cette taille. Ismérie se remémora douloureusement la mort de son père, qu'elle avait jeté à la mer, comme le veut la tradition des pirates, retournant vers leur plus vieil ami. Il était mort des suites d'une infection sur une blessure bénigne, après le pillage d'un port. Ismérie n'avait alors que 22 ans, c'était il y a quatre ans environ.

Gandalf entra à son tour dans la pièce et lut l'inscription sur la pierre tombale, à haute voix, une lueur d'inquiétude obscurcissant ses pupilles. Ismérie tendit les yeux pour regarder, mais elle ne savait lire que les cartes. Elle n'avait jamais appris à lire ou à écrire, pourquoi faire ? Il n'y avait pas de bibliothèque sur l'eau. Le vieux magicien tendit son chapeau à Pippin. Le Hobbit le rattrapa maladroitement. Gandalf se pencha pour arracher un livre des mains d'un cadavre de nain au ventre plein d'asticot. Is détourna les yeux, les cadavres d'accord, les asticots pas question. Le vieil homme commença sa lecture d'une voix lourde et inquiétante. Encore une fois, Is ne comprit pas le sens des mots, mais elle lut l'inquiétude sur les visages. Cela lui suffit pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le récit le plus rassurant du monde, ni le plus joyeux. Tandis que la lecture de Gandalf s'achevait dans un silence pesant, Ismérie regarda ses compagnons d'un œil inquiet. Ils ne semblaient pas bien en point, et de lourdes larmes coulaient sur les joues barbus de son compagnon nain. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire… Mais la question fut vite réglée quand un immense fracas retentit. La mine coupable de Pippin devant le bruit, qui ne s'arrêtait plus, ne faisais aucun doute sur celui qui l'avait provoqué.

La colère se lut immédiatement sur le visage du magicien qui commença à s'énerver contre le pauvre Hobbit maladroit. Celui-ci se ratatina sur lui-même, la mine désolée. Le regard des autres était réprobateur, mais face à l'absence de conséquences, ils se détendirent tous les uns après les autres. Mais, alors qu'Ismérie pensait que le problème était derrière eux, des bruits de tambours résonnèrent dans les profondeurs de la terre. Les tambours durent rapidement accompagnés de cris stridents qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. Ismérie dégaina ses épées, et se positionna instinctivement en position défensive, comme les Oreilles Pointues lui avaient montrés à Fondcombe.

Le bruit se rapprocha à une vitesse inquiétante, et Boromir courut afin de barricader la seule porte de la salle, si bien qu'Ismérie eut la désagréable impression de s'enterrer vivant. Mais cette sensation fut vite oublier quand elle sentit l'adrénaline monter en elle, et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, un sourire carnassier vint barrer son visage. Enfin, un vrai combat, digne de ce nom. Enfin un affrontement. De l'action ! Is fit tournoyer ses lames d'un air joyeux. Elle était sur le point d'entamer une petite chanson de bataille quand elle remarqua que ses compagnons avaient plusl'air inquiet qu'impatient. Les rabat-joies… Tout en fermant la porte, Boromir évita deux flèches qui auraient put le tuer et ferma le lourd panneau de bois.

« **Ils ont un troll des cavernes!** » annonça-t-il d'une voix résignée.

Les Hobbits reculèrent vers fond de la salle, tout en restant aux côtés du magicien, tandis que Boromir, Aragorn et Legolas se plaçaient face à la porte. Gimli était monter sur la tombe et tenait sa lourde hache à deux mains. Ismérie fut heureuse de voir qu'elle ne semblait plus être la seule enthousiaste à l'idée de l'affrontement. La détermination qui brillait dans les yeux du nain était claire : ils les tueraient tous, jusqu'au dernier. Ainsi, Is se plaça entre lui et les Hobbits, fermement campée sur ses jambes, une lame dans chaque main, de la haine dans les yeux. Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas barricadèrent du mieux qu'ils purent la porte. Les cris de leurs assaillants étaient proches.

La porte trembla. Plusieurs fois. Quelques trous se firent, et Is put voir ses ennemis. C'est alors que son sourire se fana. Ce n'était pas des hommes. Ce n'était pas des barbares, ni des cannibales, ni des peuples de la jungles, encore moins des anglais, et certainement pas des pirates. Et elle était pratiquement sur que cela ne relevait pas du vaudou. C'était des monstres. Des petites bêtes informes à la peau grise ou vaseuse, avec des gros yeux globuleux et des petites dents pointues… Avant qu'elle n'ait put en voir d'avantage, la bête qu'elle voyait reçu une flèche de Legolas en pleine tête et s'écroula, laissant la place à un autre monstre, encore plus affreux, avec les yeux noirs comme la nuit. Une moue dégoûtée sur le visage, elle se tourna vers le magicien, elle lui demanda, incrédule :

« _Quels sont ces créatures ?!_ »

« _Des Orques ma chère_ » répondit Gandalf, d'une voix déterminé.

Ismérie se tourna à nouveau vers la porte. Des Orques. Très bien. Elle souffla un bon coup et raffermit la prise de ses mains humides de sueurs sur la garde de ses lames. Des Orques. Pas des Hommes. Après tout était-ce différent ? Ils étaient certes affreux, et Ismérie n'avait jamais réellement vu de créature de ce style. Mais elle supposa qu'il s'agissait de la même chose. Il devait suffire de viser le cou, le ventre, ou tout autre partie nécessaire à la vie. Le besoin de sang se fit peu à peu sentir à nouveau. Et l'envie de tuer repris peu à peu le dessus sur le dégoût. Is jeta un œil aux Hobbits. Frodon était entouré par ses compagnons, possédant chacun une arme à la main. Elle observa le magicien à la dérobée, il semblait vieux mais tenait sa longue épée comme si il avait la force d'un homme cinq fois plus jeune. Bien. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas des quatre autres. C'étaient des hommes, qui savaient visiblement se battre. Elle fit une fois de plus tourner ses lames et se concentra sur ses objectifs (tuer et y prendre du plaisir), en essayant d'oublier l'apparence monstrueuse de ses adversaires. Finalement la porte céda et Is n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir.

Les Orques entrèrent en masse. Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir en décimèrent une bonne partie avant qu'aucune de ces bêtes ne puisse l'atteindre. Gimli les envoyer voler à l'aide de sa hache. Il fendit le crâna d'un Orque qui resta un instant accrocher à sa lame, avant de glisser, laissent une traîné noir sur le métal de l'arme du nain. Puis, ils furent sur elle. Ismérie ne se soucia plus réellement de leur apparence, mais seulement de leur sang noir, coulant le long de ses bras, traversant sa chemise, alors qu'elle leur tranchait la gorge. Elle retrouva la sensation salvatrice d'un combat, la satisfaction de voir la vie s'éteindre chez ces êtres monstrueux, l'adrénaline dans ses veines alors qu'elle luttait pour sa vie. Elle trouva assez facilement les points faibles dans les pauvres armures de ses stupides adversaires et y planta ses lames à répétition, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Aragorn, en plein combat, regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que tous étaient encore debout. Legolas enchaînait les flèches et les coups d'épées à une vitesse fulgurante, Boromir tuait des Orques à tour de bras, et Gimli fendait des crâne du haut de son perchoir. Les Hobbits luttaient vaillamment, sous le regard de Gandlaf. Non loin d'eux il remarque Ismérie, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, en train de tuer des Orques avec une technique de combat qui lui était inconnu. Elle se servait autant de son corps que de ses lames. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus ce fut les pupilles noirs de la jeune femme qui brillaient d'une lueur de mort tandis qu'elle les achevait un par un, méthodiquement et joyeusement. Il se détourna, elle n'avait visiblement pas besoin d'aide.

Is tenta de se rapprocher le plus possible de Frodon, afin d'éviter qu'il soit blessé. Mais les Hobbits se déplaçaient beaucoup plus facilement qu'elle. Leurs petites tailles leurs permettaient de se faufiler au mieux et d'atteindre leurs adversaires au ventre ou au cou. Ismérie admira leur technique et leur détermination, puis se reconcentra sur ses propres combats. Elle aperçut au loin Legolas au prise avec trois Orques, alors qu'un quatrième s'approchait de lui par derrière, elle attrapa rapidement le couteau de sa botte et le lança dans la direction de l'Orque. Il se ficha dans son crâne et le monstre tomba à la renverse, la bave aux lèvres. Legolas la remercia d'un signe de tête. Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Elle se sentait enfin utile à ses compagnons, tandis que ses mains poisseuses de sang d'Orque glissaient légèrement sur les pommeaux de ses épées. Elle se sentait enfin elle-même.

Au bout d'un petit temps de combat, et alors qu'elle commençait à réellement croire qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous indemnes, une énorme créature pénétra dans la pièce, défonçant la porte au passage. Haute de près de 5 mètres, elle semblait effrayante de muscles et de férocité. Ismérie se demanda combien de monstre allait-elle encore rencontré avant que Frodon ne réussisse à détruire sa fameuse bague jaune. Le colosse, s'attaquant aussi bien aux Orques, qu'à ses compagnons, poussaient des rugissement à glacer le sang. Bien. Is se dit qu'il faudrait peu de choses avant que la marine royale lui manque réellement ! Elle sortit de ses pensées quand l'énorme bête manqua de peu d'écraser Sam avec sa masse, et Ismérie se dépêcha de se débarrasser des deux Orques qui se trouvaient à proximité d'elle pour venir en aide au Hobbit. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne comprendrait pas, elle lui cria :

« _Sam, écartez-vous !_ »

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'alerter Aragorn qui attrapa la chaîne qui traînait au sol et qui était rattaché au cou de la bête pour la tirer en arrière, avec l'aide de Boromir, sauvant ainsi la vie du Hobbit. Le monstre vacilla, puis envoya le guerrier du Gondor s'écraser contre un mur. Ouch. Voyant le monstre se rapprocher dangereusement de son compagnon inconscient, elle se jeta en avant et enfonça une de ses lames à l'arrière d'un des genoux de la bête. Celle-ci la poussa d'un coup de pieds qui l'envoya voler cinq mètres plus loin. Assise au sol, elle avait la tête qui tournait et les idées tout sauf claires. Elle aperçut Legolas arriver en courant et tuer d'un coup de lame deux Orques qui s'étaient un peu trop approchés sans qu'elle les remarque. Il la tira rapidement pour la relever et lui demanda :

« _Ca va aller ?_ »

Sa voix n'était pas inquiète, juste méthodique. Il voulait simplement savoir s'il pouvait la laisser se débrouiller pour aller à l'aide d'autres personnes. Ismérie hocha la tête, déclenchant une douleur sourde dans sa nuque, et dit d'une voix grinçant :

« _Va bien falloir !_ »

Elle attrapa ses deux lames, tombées au sol. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Legolas était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle fut rapidement entourée d'Orques. Distraite et encore étourdie, elle se fit blesser par l'un deux qui lui entailla la cuisse. Se ressaisissant, elle replongea corps et âme dans le combat et tua ses deux assaillants. Une fois cela fait, elle s'aperçut que Legolas était parvenu à monter sur le dos de l'énorme créature, la blessant réellement cette fois ci en lui tirant une flèche dans la tête.

Plus loin, Is aperçut Sam assommant des Orques à coups de poêle. Il avait perdu son épée ? En avait-il réellement eut une ? Elle ne se souvenait plus, mais s'accorda un sourire devant l'efficacité de ce procédé original. Elle chercha Frodon des yeux et le vit plus loin, en compagnie de Merry et Pippin, elle tenta de s'approcher d'eux aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, tuant tous ce qui croisait sa route et qui ne ressemblait pas à ses compagnons. Elle sentait le sang de ses immondes bêtes sur ses mains et ses avants-bras, tandis qu'un liquide chaud coulait le long de sa cuisse. Un filé de sang s'échappait de sa blessure à la cuisse.

L'énorme monstre s'approcha alors de Frodon, Merry et Pippin. Elle essaya d'accélérer au maximum, tandis qu'Aragorn , plus proche qu'elle, tentait de faire de même. L'énorme monstre réussit finalement à attraper le Porteur par la cheville, après avoir écarté d'un cou de main Merry et Pippin. Frodon hurla le nom du rôdeur, afin d'obtenir de l'aide. Ismérie se jeta immédiatement en avant, mais un Orque lui barra à nouveau le passage. Dans un cri de rage elle lui trancha la tête, qui alla rouler un peu plus loin, et courut de plus belle pour tenter de protéger le Hobbit dont elle avait la charge. Aragorn arriva avant elle, blessant la bête. Le monstre gargantuesque envoya le rôdeur rouler au loin et celui-ci tomba inconscient sous le choc. Ismérie vit l'énorme monstre s'approchait du Hobbit sans défense. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Frodon lui jeta un regard angoissé. Elle accéléra, tua un Orque sans lui accorder un regard, et accéléra encore. Top tard. Le monstre transperça Frodon à l'aide d'une lance.

« _Non_! _Frodon !_ » hurla-t-elle, soudain paniquée.

Elle courut rapidement jusqu'à l'immonde bête, tuant tout sur son passage sans se soucier des blessures qu'elle recevait à cause de son manque d'attention. De simples coupures sans importances. Merry et Pippin sautèrent sur le dos du monstre et elle attaqua ses deux genoux en même temps de ses lames. Faisant tomber le monstre à terre, tandis que Merry et Pippin lui tailladaient le cou de leurs épée. Finalement, Legolas lui tira une flèche dans la gorge, et le monstre s'écroula à terre. Dans un cri de rage, Ismérie frappa un Orque déjà mort et regarda autour d'elle. La bataille était fini. Pour combien de temps ? Elle rejoignit les autres auprès de Frodon, le cœur soudain lourd du poids de l'échec.

Elle découvrit avec surprise qu'il était bien vivant. Même pas blessé. Comment .. ? Frodon dévoila une cote de maille brillante qui semblait indestructible. Ismérie soupira de soulagement. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée quand d'autres cri retentirent tout proche. Elle courut récupérer le coutelas qui avait sauvé la vie de Legolas un peu plus tôt, et aperçu celui-ci ramasser la grande majorités de ses flèches à toute vitesse. Puis ils s'élancèrent à la suite de magicien. Gandalf les mena vers la sortie dans une course effrénée. La jambe de la jeune femme la faisait souffrir, mais elle tenta de l'ignorer, grimaçant quand elle devait sauter au dessus d'obstacles durant sa course effrenée.

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement la grande salle qu'Ismérie trouvait splendide une heure plus tôt et coururent à travers celle-ci. Vers ce qu'Is supposa être la sortie. Les cris se rapprochèrent et en se retournant, la pirate constata qu'une armée d'Orque se dirigeait droit vers eux. Ils étaient très nombreux, beaucoup trop pour que la Communauté ait la moindre chance. Elle constata avec horreur que des dizaine, voir des centaines, d'Orques sortaient des voûtes du plafond, et arrivaient de tous les côtés. Finalement, ils furent rapidement encerclés, et durent s'arrêter à bout de souffle et de forces, ne formant qu'un dérisoire groupe, entourés de centaines et de centaines d'Orques. Aucun espoir de s'en sortir. Leurs immondes piaillements de joies mettaient les nerfs d'Is à rude épreuve. Mais, soudain, ils se turent tous, et un bruit encore plus horrible résonna du fond de la salle. Une lumière inquiétante commença à luire au loin, et les Orques se dispersèrent, poussant cette fois-ci des cris effrayés. C'est sûrement ce que l'on appelle tomber de Charybde en Scylla. Si Ismérie ne comprit pas les premières phrases de Gandalf, elle comprit le sens de son dernier mot :

« **Courez !** »

Elle s'élança avec ses compagnons à la suite du magicien, surveillant les Hobbits du coin de l'œil. Après une course où elle eut l'impression d'avoir le diable à ses trousse, ils débouchèrent tous sur des escaliers étroits et elle remercia la houle de lui avoir donné un si bon équilibre. Après avoir descendu quelques volées de marches à toute vitesse, un trou dans les escaliers les obligea à se stopper. Legolas sauta agilement le premier, d'une manière qui sembla naturelle et facile. Il fut vite rejoins par Gandalf.

Mais avant que quiconque d'autres ne puisse passer le vide, quelques Orques les attaquèrent à l'aide flèche. Legolas abattit les deux premiers, mais avant qu'il ne touche le troisième, celui-ci décocha une dernière flèche, qui dirigea rapidement vers Frodon. Sans réellement réfléchir, Ismérie le poussa et se jeta devant lui. C'était idiot, il avait son armure qui l'aurait protéger. Mais elle ne s'était pas poser la question. Elle avait simplement agi. La flèche de planta durement dans son flanc droit. Elle recracha tout l'air qu'elle avait dans les poumons et lâcha un juron. Is ressentit une douleur vive mais sû que rien de grave n'avait été touché. Elle grogna et cassa la tige de la flèche pour éviter de se raccrocher partout, laissant la pointe dans son abdomen afin d'éviter de saigner. Elle balança la tige au loin, les visage crispé à cause des vagues de douleurs qui émanait de sa nouvelle blessure. Les autres la regardaient, on pouvait lire sur leur visage la stupéfaction, l'incompréhension ou encore la gratitude. Ismérie détourna les yeux, gêné d'être au centre de l'attention alors qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'être oubliée. Frodon la remercia doucement en elfique. Ismérie hocha la tête. La fuite repris son cours.

Boromir, Merry et Pippin sautèrent. Ismérie tenta de les suivre, mais un bout d'escalier se déroba sous leurs pieds. Elle recula, proche de Gimli, Aragorn, Sam et Frodon, toujours du mauvais côté. Aragorn lança Sam par dessus le vide et Legolas le recueillis dans ses bras. Vint le tour de Gimli, qui refusa qu'on le lance, et s'en remit au destin. Legolas le réceptionna de justesse par la barbe, sous les cris de douleur du nain. Un bout d'escalier se déroba encore une fois mais Ismérie prit son courage à deux mains et sauta, prenant appuis sur des gravats instables. Elle tomba dans les bras de Boromir, grimaçant à cause du carreau de flèche planté dans son abdomen. Frodon et Aragorn finirent par réussir à passer et la Communauté reprit sa course folle au travers les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent à un pont étroit et sans garde-fou que Gandalf leur fit traverser au pas de course. Alors qu'elle allait s'y engager, Ismérie vit une créature de cauchemars sortir des flammes derrière eux. La bête ressemblait à un démon, mélange de feu et de noirceur, incarnation de la peur et de la mort. Elle murmura simplement :

« _Par Calypso..._ »

Gandalf les encouragea encore une fois à traverser, et elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Prenant sa fierté sous le bras, elle se précipita sur le pont pour s'éloigner au plus vite de cette horrible créature, hêlant de ce fait les Hobbits à courir plus vite. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle constata que Gandalf s'était arrêter au milieu pour défier la créature. Etait-il fou ? Certainement.

« **Vous ne passerez pas ! Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor** » s'écria-t-il d'une voix puissante « **Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn !** »

Brandissant son bâton, il projeta une vague de lumière blanche autour de lui. Cela sembla affecter la créature, mais celle ci revint à la charge. Ismérie admira son courage, sans parvenir à faire taire la peur sourde qui s'insinuait partout dans son corps. Elle tentait de ne pas écouter sa raison, qui lui criait de partir le plus vite possible d'ici. Le magicien planta son bâton au sol en hurlant :

« **Repartez dans l'ombre !** **Vous ne passerez PAS !** ».

Ismérie applaudit encore une fois son courage. Le pont céda, emportant la créature dans les abysses. Ismérie crut à un miracle, et fut presque sur le point d'applaudir de joie. Mais le fouet du monstre attrapa la cheville du magicien, qui ne se rattrapa que de justesse au pont cassé. Avant de sombrer aux côtés de la bête des ténèbres, celui-ci les regarda en disant :

« **Fuyez, pauvres fous**! »

Ce fut la fin de Gandlaf le Gris.

Au milieu des cris et des larmes, tous prirent la direction de la sortie aussi rapidement que possible. Alors qu'elle s'élançait à la suite des autres, Ismérie remarqua que Aragorn restait bloqué face à l'abîme, sans doute en attendant de voir le magicien en sortir, vivant. Voyant les Orques s'approcher, de plus en plus nombreux, elle ne chercha pas plus loin et elle lui saisit la main . Is le tira vers la sortie, tentant, tant bien que mal, d'éviter une salve de flèches tirée dans leur direction. Aragorn sembla revenir à lui et ils sortirent finalement des mines.

Dehors, il faisait jour, comme à midi. Ismérie était pourtant persuadée qu'il était proche du milieu de la nuit. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés dans ces mines ? Loin du soulagement qu'elle espérait ressentir en ressortant de ces cavernes, Ismérie sentit le poids du regret tomber sur ses épaules. Cela aurait put être autrement. Cela aurait _du_ être autrement. Elle se sentait vidée de toutes forces, la flèche dans son flan la faisait souffrir et sa cuisse coupée n'était que douleur après tous ces escalier et cette course effrénée. Ses compagnons tombèrent au sol, en larmes. Ismérie resta debout, le cœur serré. Il était toujours difficile de perdre un compagnon.

Le visage couvert de poussières et de sang, tous semblaient bien mal en point. La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur ses mains noirs de sang d'orques et de poussière. Ses habits étaient bons à jeter et tâché de sang. Autant celui de ses adversaires que le sien. Alors qu'elle allait se laisser tomber au sol, elle remarqua que Boromir et Legolas relevait les Hobbit un à un. Allaient-ils réellement reprendre la route tout de suite ? Elle ne s'en sentait pas vraiment la force. Elle s'approcha de Legolas, et demanda à voix basse :

« _Ne pouvons-nous pas prendre un peu de repos ici ?_ »

« _Les Orques sortiront dès la nui tombée… Il faut atteindre les bois avant que le crépuscule ne soit sur_ nous. »

Alors Is hocha la tête, prit son courage à deux mains, et puisa dans des forces qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas pour reprendre sa route, sous les directions d'Aragorn.

* * *

Et je vous à mercredi prochain pour l'arrivée chez nos amis les Oreilles Pointues !

 _S'il vous plait, laissez moi un petit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimez, ou pas d'ailleurs, pourquoi, vos idées, vos impressions, vos hypothèses... Si vous prenez le temps de laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec grand plasir ! (en PM pour ceux qui ont un compte, ou en bas du chapitre pour les anonymes!) ! Cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un petit mot sur son travail ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou à me faire des suggestions ;)_


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 4, comme prévu !

Je tenais à **remercier** ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, et particulièrement ceux qui le font à chaque fois, cela me fait très plaisir :D

 _(Je précise que je poste ce chapitre sans l'avoir corrigé car je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire avant ce week-end, donc excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui doivent y traîner !)_

DISCLAIMER : L'univers est celui de Tolkien, mais Ismérie est mienne.

Les textes écrit en _italique_ sont prononcés en Elfique. Les textes écrits en **gras** sont prononcés en langue commune, comme d'habitude !

En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** **: Un cadeau très précieux.**

Ismérie rencontrait des difficultés assez conséquentes dans sa course pour fuir la Moria, principalement à cause de la pointe de flèche plantée dans son flanc droit, mais aussi du fait de la légère coupure sur le haut de sa cuisse. Elle n'était clairement pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais elle n'était certainement pas la plus à plaindre. Indéniablement, le plus gros problème de la Communauté était le morale au plus bas qui décimait la volonté de ses membres. La fatigue, qui était presque de l'épuisement, était aussi physique que morale et entravait leur progression et leurs forces. Les Hobbits, qui courraient les larmes aux yeux, trébuchaient assez souvent, et Ismérie ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait remis Sam sur ses pieds, sans se soucier de ses propres douleurs. Gimli, quant à lui, ne semblait pas réellement se remettre d'avoir vu les cadavres de tant des siens. Mais ce qui pesait réellement sur tout les esprit, c'était la disparition du vieux magicien.

La jeune femme avait été plus touchée qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer par la mort de Gandalf. Il était l'une des seules personnes avec qui elle pouvait réellement communiquer, aussi son absence lui pesait-t-elle réellement. Elle se rendit, assez rapidement, compte qu'après seulement trois petites semaines de voyages, les membres de la Communauté était devenu ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un équipage pour elle.

Frodon, qu'elle surveillait en permanence, lui était sympathique, tout comme Sam, qui lui accordait toujours des sourires aimables quand elle venait l'aider pour cuisiner ou qu'elle lui rapportait un lapin croisé durant une ronde. Boromir et Aragorn étaient des hommes forts et honorables qu'elle admirait, même si elle ne leur dirait jamais en face. Pour tout avouer, Aragorn lui rappelait quelques peu John, son second. Il était une sorte de catalyseur qui permettait à cette Communauté de tenir et de rester dans la droit chemin, en ayant toujours l'attitude adéquate. Gimli était certainement celui avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. Ils avaient rapidement fait connaissance à Fondcombe autour de quelques verre et le nain semblait partager une bonne partie de sa philosophie même si la langue restait toujours une barrière tenace. Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de Legolas. Il était droit et légèrement austère, peut-être un peu trop calme pour qu'elle puisse réellement se lier d'amitié avec lui, mais elle appréciait le fait qu'il sache écouter au besoin. La conversation qu'elle avait eut dans les mines avec le blondinet lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Ismérie ne savait pas réellement comment les autres la percevait, et étonnement, cela commençait à prendre peu à peu de l'importance pour elle.

Durant sa course, la jeune fille buta sur une racine et la douleur se réveilla au niveau de ses côtes, irradiant son corps et la faisant grogner de douleur. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise sur la trajectoire de cette maudite flèche ? Elle avait toujours tout fait pour protéger ses matelots, et ses matelots avaient tout fait pour la protéger... Or, durant les combats, elle s'était assurée de protéger autant de monde qu'elle le pouvait, et avait ainsi pris une flèche à la place de Frodon. Était-ce une réelle dévotion au contrat qu'elle avait passé avec Elrond, ou une implication personnelle naissante ? Elle se souvint de la question que Gandalf lui avait posé à Fondcombe : « _Prenez-vous part à cette quête parce que vous y croyiez ou par intérêt personnel ?_ ». Elle se souvenait aussi parfaitement de sa réponse : « _Grand-Père, le jour où je ferais quelques choses pour autre chose que moi-même ou l'or, c'est qu'il sera temps pour moi de retrouver mes amis par le fond_ ». Était-elle toujours cette personne ? La prise de conscience de sa mort, tout ce qu'elle avait traversé depuis son départ aux côtés de la Communauté, … Tout cela n'avait-il pas fait d'elle une personne différente ? Après près de trois semaines de marches difficiles, la neige, les mines, et ce qu'elle avait vus… Elle commençait sincèrement à douter des raisons de son implication dans cette quête. Elle n'était pas comme Boromir qui avait un royaume à protéger, où comme Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn, qui tenaient une place importante dans la politique de ce monde et tenaient à le protéger. Elle n'était même pas d'ici. Alors pourquoi tenter coûte que coûte de protéger ce monde ?

La question trotta un instant dans sa tête, avant qu'elle ne comprenne que c'est parce qu'elle avait réussit à croire. Elle croyait en la réussite possible de cette quête. Elle croyait en Frodon, en Boromir, en Aragorn, en Legolas et en Gimli. Elle croyait en les Hobbits. Elle croyait même encore en Gandalf. Cela lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Croire, cela signifiait s'impliquer. S'impliquer, cela signifiait souffrir. Ismérie n'avait jamais été une adepte des sentiments, certains disaient d'ailleurs qu'elle n'en éprouvaient pas réellement. Elle n' _aimait_ pas. Certes, elle avait eut plusieurs aventures dans sa vie, et notamment avec John, mais c'était purement charnelle. Jamais elle n'avait réellement envisagé de s'attacher réellement à un projet, au point d'y jouer sa vie. Alors que faisait-elle là, une pointe de flèche dans les côtes, la cuisse déchirée, à courir si loin de l'océan ? Elle eut soudainement envie de s'arrêter net dans sa course, de faire demi-tour, et de partir à l'aveuglette dans ces terres inconnues jusqu'à y trouver la mer. Puis elle tourna le regard et tomber sur les yeux boursouflés de Frodon. Il lui offrit un faible sourire, malgré les larmes sur ses joues. Alors, elle resta. Pour l'instant.

La Communauté atteignit les bois peu avant le crépuscule. En entrant sous le couvert des arbres, Ismérie vit ses préoccupations cesser et elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Ils ralentirent tous le pas et elle posa une main sur son flan douloureux. Sentant du sang sous ses doigts, elle grimaça. Il allait bientôt lui falloir des soins, où la question de sa présence dans cette quête ne se poserait plus. Au milieu de ces immenses arbres, elle avait comme l'impression d'être observée et ce n'était pas pour la ravir. Elle regarda, d'un air méfiant, autour d'elle, tout en tenant la garde de sa longue épée dans sa main, incapable d'en manier deux en même temps du fait de son état lamentable. Sa main, tout comme ses bras, était encore noire du sang des Orques, mais aussi de sueur et de poussières. Au moindre de ses mouvement, cette pellicule de crasse craquait dans un bruit sinistre. Elle suivit la Communauté, comme à son habitude derrière Frodon.

Soudain, des créatures sortirent de sous le couvert des arbres, des arcs à la mains. Ismérie mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Oreilles Pointues. Blond, le visage fin, ils semblaient néanmoins différent de Legolas. N'y avait-il donc pas d'hommes normaux dans ce pays ? Les Elfes les encerclèrent et pointèrent leurs arcs dans leur direction.. Ismérie se rapprocha immédiatement de Frodon, et le fit glisser dans son dos, l'épée maintenant sortie, prête à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect de la part des Oreilles Pointues. Après un dialogue tendu entre les Elfes et la Communauté, les Oreilles Pointues baissèrent les armes avec méfiance. Ismérie baissa à son tour son épée, sans pour autant la ranger. On est jamais trop prudent.

Elle comprit assez vite que celui qui semblait être le chef, un certain Haldir, connaissait Aragorn et Legolas, devant lequel il s'inclina par ailleurs. Les soldats elfes, parlant en langue commune pour se faire comprendre du plus grand nombre, invitèrent la Communauté à les suivre. Et sans qu'elle ne sache réellement ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Ismérie emboîta le pas de la compagnie, marchant derrière le Porteur, l'épée toujours à la main. Après une dizaine de minutes de marches, Aragorn vint à son hauteur et désigna son arme du regard :

« _Vous devriez ranger cela. Ce ne sont pas nos ennemis._ »

Ce n'était pas un ordre, juste un conseil. Aussi Ismérie plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux du rôdeur et lâcha un simple :

« _Non._ »

Il haussa les épaules, comme si la décision finale lui appartenait. Alors qu'il allait retourner aux côtés d'Haldir, il vit la tâche de sang frais qui marquait le côté de sa chemise de voyage. Il se maudit intérieurement, avec tous ces événements, il avait oublié qu'elle était encore blessée. Ismérie aperçut son regard et dit simplement :

« _Je tiendrais jusqu'à la nuit._ »

Aragorn hocha la tête, et demanda :

« _Mais vous ne tiendrez pas plus longtemps_. »

Elle fit signe que non de la tête. Aragorn retourna aux côtés d'Haldir, priant pour qu'ils atteignent bientôt le poste de garde. La marche reprit.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent finalement à ce qui semblait être une avant-garde, construite dans les arbres. L'architecture était encore plus majestueuse qu'à Fondcombe, mais encore une fois, Ismérie trouva que tout était de trop. Trop de beauté, trop de pureté. Après un escalier interminable qui mit à mal sa détermination Ismérie fut heureuse de voir Haldir s'arrêter sur une terrasse. Épuisée, le côté ensanglanté, elle se laissa tomber au sol dans un coin, le souffle court. Les Hobbits vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle appuya sa tête contre la rambarde dans son dos, et ferma les yeux, épuisée et vraiment mal en point. Elle entendit les Hobbits s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La tête lui tournait et elle savait que la fièvre n'était pas loin. Elle avait épuisé son cota d'adrénaline pour la journée. La raison reprenait le dessus et son corps était en train de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait clairement dépassé les limites. Les Hobbits à côté d'elle lui jetèrent un regard inquiet. Elle tenta de leur offrir un visage rassurant et calme, mais elle n'obtient qu'un air souffrant et une bouche tordue de douleur. Elle referma les yeux.

Aragorn regarda du coin de l'œil la Communauté s'installer à même le sol. Les Hobbits semblaient fatigués mais étaient entier, Gimli affichait une mine boudeuse depuis que le rôdeur l'avait remis à sa place après son comportement envers Haldir. Ses yeux glissèrent vers la jeune fille qu'il savait en mauvais état. Ismérie ne semblait, à ses yeux, pas capable de faire un pas de plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Legolas et lui désigna la pirate du menton. L'elfe hocha doucement la tête et se dirigea vers elle. Aragorn se retourna vers la capitaine de la garde, qui se tenait face à lui, s'apprêtant à lui demander un délai de repos avant de reprendre la route. Mais Haldir lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il était hors de questions qu'ils aillent plus avant au vue de ce qu'ils transportaient. Aragorn comprit que cela signifiait ne pas avoir accès au repos et aux guérisseurs. Déterminé, il entama une discussion houleuse avec le capitaine de la garde afin de le convaincre de laisser la Communauté se remettre de ses plaies, autant physiques que psychiques.

Legolas s'approcha d'Ismérie et lui tendit une gourde d'eau qui n'était plus très fraîche, elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et but une grande gorgée qui lui fit un bien fou. Elle essaya de regarder autour d'elle pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais la tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Elle sentit sa tête retomber lourdement en arrière, comme si elle n'était plus apte à la porter elle-même et grimaça. Elle baissa alors simplement les yeux vers sa cuisse coupée, elle vit que la blessure saignait doucement, inondant sa jambe de sang chaud. Elle approcha une main tremblante de son flanc blessé et le sentit lui aussi humide de sang. Elle se demanda combien de ce précieux liquide elle avait perdu à courir toute la journée… Legolas lui jeta un regard inquiet et lui posa une question qu'elle n'entendit pas au travers du bourdonnement de ses oreilles. L'elfe avança un main vers son front trempé de sueur et noir de crasse. Au vue de sa grimace, la température ne devait pas être très naturelle. Ismérie ferma encore une fois les yeux et se sentit doucement partir dans une léthargie qui diminua petit à petit la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Les négociations duraient depuis un certain temps quand, finalement, Haldir accepta de les conduire à la Dame de Lorìen. Aragorn fut soulagé et se tourna vers ses camarade, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire se fana bien vite quand il avisa l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune pirate. Les yeux fermés, le flanc et la cuisse rouge, elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, inconsciente. Legolas et Boromir, à ses côtés lui faisait boire de l'eau à intervalle régulier. L'infection semblait la gagner. Il est vrai que l'hygiène du voyage ne permettait de maintenir des plaies propres. Legolas, voyant qu'il regardait vers eux, se leva et s'approcha de son ami. L'elfe, le visage fatigué, demanda :

« **Pouvons-nous rejoindre Caras Galadhon ?** »

« **Il semblerait** » répondit doucement le rôdeur, le regard toujours inquiet posé sur la jeune femme.

Elle ne pouvait assurément pas effectuer le voyage et Aragorn le savait. Boromir les rejoins, et émit une idée qui retint l'attention des deux autres :

« **Il serait peut-être préférable de la mettre sur une civière et de la porter à tour de rôle. »**

Aragorn hocha doucement la tête et les préparatifs commencèrent. Pendant que les soldats elfiques et Boromir fabriquaient grossièrement une civière, Aragorn se pencha sur Ismérie. Il devait nettoyer et bander ses plaies avant que la Communauté ne reprenne la route. Le problème qui se posait résidait dans le sexe d'Ismérie. C'était une femme. Il allait devoir dévoiler son flanc et sa cuisse. S'excusant mentalement, sans se douter qu'elle n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire qu'on voit son ventre, il arracha la chemise de la jeune fille et grimaça devant l'ampleur des dégâts. En dehors de quelques coupures superficielles, le trou formé par la flèche avait déjà commencé à s'infecter. La peau d'Ismérie était déchirée et du sang s'écoulait doucement de la plaie. Il savait que la pointe de la flèche était toujours à l'intérieur de son corps, et il ne prit pas le risque de la retirer. A l'aide d'un linge humide, apporté par un soldat, il nettoya grossièrement la blessure et la banda à l'aide de bouts de tissus propres. Il fit de même avec la blessure de sa cuisse, essayant de cacher au mieux sa peau nue face au regard d'autant d'hommes. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, semblant peu à peu emporté par la fièvre.

* * *

Le voyage dura deux jours supplémentaires. Et Frodon fut inquiet de ne pas voir Ismérie ouvrir une seule fois les yeux. Elle transpirait toujours à grosses gouttes et s'agitait parfois dans son sommeil, grommelant des choses incompréhensibles A chaque halte pour la nuit, Aragorn nettoyait ses blessures et changeait ses bandages. Frodon n'osait pas demander des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Elle avait été blessé à cause de lui et cela lui laissait un étrange goût amer dans la bouche. Certes, Ismérie n'était pas la personne avec qui il s'entendait le mieux, ni le compagnon de voyage le plus agréable -quoi qu'elle ne parlait pas, alors il était difficile d'en juger-, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours garder les yeux sur lui, et il s'y était plus ou moins habitué. Maintenant qu'elle était dans cette état, il se sentait curieusement démuni. Alors qu'il en faisait part à Aragorn, celui-ci répondit d'une voix lasse :

« **C'est en perdant les gens que l'on se rend compte de la place qu'ils occupaient jusque là** ».

Cette réflexion fit remontait la mort du magicien à la surface, et il hocha doucement la tête, abattu. Il était pressé d'arriver chez les elfes.

* * *

Ismérie ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle était dans une douce torpeur, réparatrice et reposante. Elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, elle était bien là, au chaud, dans ses rêves. Ses pensées et ses souvenirs se mélangeaient, et elle ne savait plus réellement où elle était ni pourquoi. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir 6 ans et de voir son père lui enseigner l'épée avec rudesse, avant de la récompenser avec une pinte de rhum coupé avec de la bière douce. Une autre fois, elle se voyait à 17 ans, dans les bras de John, explorer des plaisirs charnelles qu'une fille de son âge ne devrait pas connaître. Plus tard, elle se voyait traverser les mines de la Moria poursuivit par un monstre de feu, puis elle se réveillait dans sa cabine, sur son cher bateau … La jeune femme avait parfois clairement conscience d'être transportée alors qu'elle était souffrante, elle entendait même de temps en temps les autres discuter non loin, mais la fièvre avait vite raison d'elle et elle replongeait dans ses songes plaisants.

Elle ne sut pas réellement combien de temps elle resta dans cet état, mais, au bout d'un certain temps, elle eut conscience d'une douleur déchirante au côté. Le peu de raison que la fièvre lui laissait l'informa qu'on venait d'extraire la pointe de flèche qui se trouvait entre ses côtes. C'est tout ce qu'elle fut capable de comprendre avant de replonger dans sa transe. L'air autour d'elle sentait étrangement bon, cela sentait les Oreilles Pointues. Mais elle oublia rapidement cette idée aussi.

Quand Ismérie ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un lit très confortable. Elle se sentait comme émergeant d''un trop long voyage au pays des songes. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, seulement...un peu étourdie. Comme ce fameux jour où elle avait mangé les champignons hallucinogènes offerts par un sorcier vaudou. La lumière était assez forte et elle se demanda si elle n'était pas mort _encore une fois_. Mais une douleur au côté lui rappela que non, elle n'était pas morte. Elle se demanda alors où elle était. Au vue de la clarté et de la pureté des lieux, une réponse s'imposa naturellement à elle:chez les Oreilles Pointues. Sa bouche sèche lui rappela qu'elle était elle-même humaine, et que assouvir sa soif faisait partie de ses besoins vitaux. Elle se redressa lentement, se tenant les cotes. Elle doutait de trouver du rhum dans cette pièce, aussi la parcourut-elle du regard à la recherche d'une carafe d'eau. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue et propre. Son corps ne portait plus une seule trace de saleté, et ses cheveux sentaient incroyable bons. Pire encore, ils étaient démêlés. Qui avait réussit ce miracle ? Elle passa un main dedans et fut étonnée de les trouver doux comme de la soie. Elle fut rassuré de sentir quelques unes de ses perles colorées sous ses doigts, et se sentit tout de même un peu elle-même au milieu de cette propreté qui l'effrayait. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et vit qu'un bandage couvrait tout son ventre, et qu'un autre entouré sa cuisse.

Repoussant le draps qui recouvrait son corps, elle se leva pour voir si elle arrivait à marcher, et boire enfin assouvir sa soif. Des courbatures la faisaient souffrir, mais au moins, elle réussissait à se mouvoir à peu près correctement. En tenue d'Eve, elle se dirigea vers une cruche et se servit un grand verre d'eau claire qu'elle but rapidement. Ses compagnons lui revinrent peu à peu en tête. Où étaient-ils ? Elle chercha ses vêtements, ne pouvant décemment pas les rejoindre dans cette tenue. Elle parcourut longuement la pièce du regard mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une longue robe bordeaux en tissus fin, posée sur une chaise. La robe étaient simple, et en aucun cas somptueuse comme celle des elfes de Fondcombe, mais Ismérie se refusait à poser les yeux sur le vêtement. Elle chercha des yeux son pantalon de voyage. Introuvable. Hésitante un instance, elle finit par se saisir sans délicatesse du bout de tissus en pestant. La jeune femme l'enfila avec bien du mal, tout d'abord parce que lever les bras lui était impossible à cause de sa blessure, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait jamais mis de robe. Jamais. Elle se sentait horriblement mal dans ce vêtement féminin et délicat, absolument pas pratique pour manier les armes. En parlant d'armes, où étaient les siennes ?

Encore une fois, Ismérie ne vit aucune traces de ses lames dans la salle. Qui avait eut l'audace de toucher à ses affaires ? Lâchant un juron, elle s'inquiéta de devoir se déplacer sans armes dans ce lieu inconnu. Elle se sentait horriblement nue et démunie avec cette robe et sans armes. En réalité, elle se sentait comme toutes ces femmes qu'elle prenait plaisir à dépouiller il y a encore quelques temps… Et pour tout dire, cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une elfe, belle comme le jour, lui sourit et s'inclina devant elle. Elle lui proposa de la conduire à ses compagnons, et la jeune pirate accepta, ravalant sa méfiance. Suivant sa guide dans un dédale d'escalier et de pontons, la jeune femme dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle et calmer la douleur qui l'assaillait. Elle finit, au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, par atteindre une clairière où ses compagnons semblaient avoir établi un campement. Elle s'en approcha, ignorant les politesses de la jolie Oreilles Pointues, et fut étonnée de se sentir heureuse de les retrouver.

Ce fut Sam qui l'aperçut en premier. Il eut tout d'abord du mal à la reconnaître avec ses boucles soyeuses et peignées, ainsi que sa longue robe, mais pas de doutes. Il n'y avait qu'Ismérie pour avoir la peau aussi brune et les yeux aussi sombres au milieu de toute cette pureté elfique. Il poussa une exclamation joyeuse et tapa dans le bras de Merry, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, pour lui désigner la pirate du doigt. La liesse se rependit rapidement, et tous ses compagnons finirent par l'accueillir avec une accolade chaleureuse et des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas mais qu'elle savait gentils gentils. Elle était vraiment gênée devant ce débordement d'affection auquel elle était peu habituée, et Ismérie ne savait pas quoi dire devant l'enthousiasme de ces compagnons de routes. Aragorn la donna un légère tape amicale dans le dos et lui dit en elfique :

« _Une semaine que nous attendons que vous sortiez de votre torpeur ! J'ai bien cru que nous vous avions définitivement perdue !_ »

Ismérie le regarda sans comprendre et demanda :

« _Cela fait une semaine que je suis inconsciente ?_ »

Aragorn hocha la tête et entreprit de lui raconter les deux jours de marche qu'elle avait passé dans une civière, puis leur arrivée à Caras Galadhon cinq jours plus tôt. Elle avait été prise en charge par des guérisseurs et ils ne l'avaient plus vu avant aujourd'hui. Ismérie hocha doucement la tête et s'assit en compagnie de tout le monde, ne sachant pas réellement comment faire avec sa maudite robe. Elle reprit sa place d'observatrice silencieuse, tandis que chacun retournait à ses occupations. Observant ses compagnons uns à uns, elle avisa Aragorn et Boromir qui affûter leurs armes tout en discutant tranquillement, Gimli semblait être en train de raconter une histoire fantastique à Merry et Pippin, Frodon se reposait et Sam écoutait Aragorn et Boromir, tout en tissant une couronne de pâquerette. Ismérie se rendit compte que Legolas n'était pas présent. Sûrement en train de retrouver des amis à lui dans les environs.

Alors qu'elle allait s'allonger pour piquer un somme, elle avisa sa tenue de voyage, nettoyée et rapiécée, ainsi que ses armes et ses sacs. Sautant presque de joie, elle se précipita sur son pantalon et sa chemise. Demandant au rôdeur où elle pourrait se changer, il lui désigna une alcôve dans l'arbre, qui était en réalité l'entrée des quartiers de la Communauté. Ismérie s'y changea sans cérémonie, à l'abri des regards, et savoura la sensation salvatrice d'un pantalon sur ses jambes, et du poids de ses armes à la taille.

Lorsqu'elle retourna auprès de ses compagnons, Legolas était de retour et la salua aussi chaleureusement que les autres. Encore une fois gêné devant l'enthousiasme de ses compagnons à la savoir en vie, elle s'écarta un petit peu d'eux et entama quelques exercices d'assouplissement, afin de détendre ses muscles endoloris et de retrouver ses capacités de combat avant la reprise du voyage.

* * *

Trois jours après son réveil, Ismérie appris qu'il continuerai leur route par voie fluviale. Elle ne sut pas réellement décrire la joie qui lui serra le coeur à ce moment là. Elle allait _enfin_ être de retour sur l'eau, et même si celle-ci n'était pas salé, le simple faites d'être au dessus la rassurait. Elle qui n'avait jamais était à terre plus de quelques semaines, voilà plus de deux mois qu'elle était sur le plancher des vaches, et elle commençait à réellement avoir le mal de terre. Son enthousiasme étonna rapidement ses compagnons, et notamment les Hobbits qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de plaisant à se retrouver coincer sur une barque ballottée par les vagues, tout en risquant de se noyer à la première chute. Ismérie avait alors entreprit de leur expliquer, par le biais de la traduction de Legolas. Elle leur avait dit que, d'où elle venait, elle vivait en permanence sur la mer, sur son bateau, dont elle était le capitaine, et que cette sensation lui manquait.

Mais elle n'avait pas poussée plus loin l'explication. Était-il raisonnable de dire à ces gens, qui se battait pour le bien de tous, qu'elle avait causé plus de malheurs que de joie autour d'elle, depuis sa naissance ? Issue d'une coucherie d'un soir mal calculée, elle avait été rejeté par sa mère avant même d'avoir put téter son sein, confiée à plusieurs femmes différentes, elle avait finalement était restituée à son père dès que celui-ci avait mouillé au port. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment l'équipage de son père était parvenu à faire survivre un bébé au milieu de la mer, sans lait et sans aucunes connaissances en matière de puériculture. Mais elle avait survécu. Évoluant au milieu d'un équipage sale, au sens propre comme au figuré. Ces hommes, mauvais et malsains, avaient été sa famille. On lui avait appris le lancé de couteau très jeune, ainsi que le maniement du pistolet. Puis, quand elle avait été en âge de combattre, on lui avait appris le sabre.

Ismérie, durant les 10 premières années de sa vie, n'avaient jamais réellement quitté le navire en dehors de quelques expéditions d'approvisionnement et de séjours aux sources chaudes. Pour elle, la vie se déroulait en mer. La terre n'était qu'un immense garde-manger, que l'on dépouillait au besoin. En grandissant, elle avait peu à peu compris la réalité du monde, mais ne s'était jamais posé la question sur la malhonnêteté de ses actions. On l'avait élevé comme cela, son père avait tué des gens pour la nourrir, elle avait fait de même pour lui, la question ne s'était même pas posée.

Elle avait tué pour la première fois âge à 14 ans, lors de sa première attaque d'un port de pêcheur. Elle avait planté son sabre dans le ventre d'un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, mais qui n'avait pas eut la chance d'apprendre à se défendre comme on le li avait appris. On lui avait enseignée que l'équipage primait sur tout. Avant de penser à soi, on pense à l'équipage. Avant de manger, on s'assure que l'équipage à tout ce qu'il faut. Un homme est menaçant envers l'équipage, on le tue. Alors elle avait tué ce garçon, et elle avait vu son âme s'échappait petit à petit de son corps, tandis que ses muscles se ramollissaient et que ses yeux devenaient ternes. Elle avait réellement aimé cela, elle en avait été fière ! Après tout, elle venait d'accomplir ce à quoi on la préparer depuis plusieurs années déjà. L'équipage l'avait facilité, il y avait même eut une fête.

Mais aujourd'hui, au milieu de tous ces gens qui se battait pour le bien d'un monde entier, pour les bonnes comme pour les moins bonnes personnes, pouvait-elle sciemment avouer avoir tuer autant d'hommes, si ce n'est plus, que leur ennemis, et pour les mêmes raisons. Ce garçon d'une quinzaine d'année ne lui avait rien fait, il n'était même pas menaçant et même pas armé, mais elle l'avait tué. Comme un Orque pouvait tuer une paysanne dans son champs. Ces interrogations d'éthiques tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, lui donnant mal au crâne, et l'empêchant de pleinement profiter du repos des bois.

Alors elle se taisait, ne racontant pas son passé, et se demandait pourquoi elle avait soudain si honte de quelques chose dont elle était si fière il y a de cela deux mois.

* * *

Une autre jour, presque une semaine après son réveil, et alors qu'elle était en train d'accomplir ses exercices d'assouplissement, Ismérie reçut la visite de Boromir. Elle s'exilait toujours dans des clairières vides pour s'entraîner, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler le moindre signe de faiblesse devant ses compagnons. Certes, elle avait gagné en souplesse depuis son réveil, mais elle n'atteignait toujours pas son niveau d'avant. Le guerrier du Gondor s'était approchait d'elle, et, malgré leur langue différentes, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait s'entraîner avec elle pour le combat au corps à corps, sans armes.

Ravie à cette idée, Ismérie avait aussi accepté. Elle n'avait jamais réellement excellé dans ce domaine, et un peu de pratique ne lui ferait pas de mal. De plus, cela équivaudrait à ses assouplissements, mais avec un côté plus… _ludique._ Elle se débarrassa de ses couches de vêtements superflus, telle que sa veste, pour s'assurer une meilleure mobilité. Boromir retira les quelques pièces d'armures qu'il portait, et l'entraînement débuta.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent un bon moment, entre concentration et sueur, et Ismérie comprit qu'elle aurait encore du progrès à faire avant de battre le jeune homme. Au bout d'une petite heure, elle leva la main, réclamant une pause, pour ménager ses côtes blessées. L'entraînement s'arrêta finalement là. Mais, à partir de ce jour, ils recommencèrent quotidiennement à s'entraîner ensemble, ce qui permit à Ismérie de rapidement retrouver une certaine souplesse, mais aussi d'améliorer ses compétences en terme de combat.

* * *

La veille du départ, allongée sur son matelas, disposé entre de Gimli et de Merry, Ismérie réfléchissait à la suite de son voyage. Ces interrogations ne l'avaient pas quitté et, alors qu'elle était sur le point de reprendre la route, elle se demandait de plus en plus qu'elle était sa place dans cette Communauté. La langue représentait son obstacle principale : elle l'isolait, l'empêchant de comprendre et de se faire comprendre, mais aussi de nouer des liens réelles avec les gens parlant le commun. La deuxième barrière à son intégration complète, était ses moeurs. Elle pensait différemment que ces gens, n'avait pas été élevé dans le même milieu qu'eux, mais surtout pas dans le même monde. Elle ne comprenait pas, par exemple, l'implication de Legolas dans cette quête. Il n'avait rien à y gagner. Il en était de même pour Gimli. Pourquoi Frodon était-il le porteur ? D'autres n'auraient-ils pas été plus apte à le faire ? Toutes ces questions, sans réponse, lui donnaient mal à la tête et l'empêchait de se mêler à ces gens qu'elle trouvait étrange autant qu'ils la trouvaient bizarre. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle tomba dans une sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Jamais, au grand jamais, Ismérie n'avait vu de femme aussi belle que Dame Galadriel. Son visage était doux et austère, ses yeux d'une sagesse infinie, et sa voix un murmure aussi agréable qu'une brise d'été. C'était la première fois qu'elle la rencontrait, en ce jour de départ, et elle avait pris la décision de remettre à chaque personne présente un présent d'une grande valeur. Tous, dans un premier temps, avaient reçu la cape de Lorien, qui avait pour but de les protéger des regards hostiles. Ismérie ne comprit pas réellement en quoi ce lainage allait la protéger des yeux des Orques, mais elle était trop impressionné par Galadriel pour faire la moindre remarque. Cette cérémonie de remise de cadeau était beaucoup trop formelle pour qu'elle s'y sente à son aise, et elle se mit à se dandiner, d'un pied à l'autre, comme une enfant empoté au milieu d'une conversation d'adulte.

Galadriel commença alors à distribuer les cadeaux personnels qu'elle avait choisit pour chacun des compagnons. Legolas reçut un arc d'une rare finesse et sembla s'émerveiller de la qualité de l'arme. Merry et Pippin reçurent chacun une dague elfique, qui semblait être d'une grande qualité. La Dame donna à Sam une corde. Ismérie fut tenter de penser qu'il avait tiré le mauvais numéro en terme de superbes cadeaux elfiques, mais elle se douta que ce n'était pas une simple corde, mais plutôt encore un de ses objets elfiques étonnant et magiques qui l'effrayaient quelques peu. Ismérie fut distraite pendant un instant, alors que des elfes avançaient des embarcations au bord de l'eau pour leur départ, et ne vit pas les cadeaux que reçurent Boromir et Gimli. Lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux, la Dame de Lorien touchait le collier d'Aragorn en lui disant quelques mots, et la mine du rôdeur se couvrit d'un voile de tristesse. Ismérie détourna les yeux, apparemment la conversation ne regardait personne d'autres que les deux interlocuteurs.

Finalement, Galadriel arriva devant elle et lui dit en elfique :

« _Vous êtes une bien étrange personne, Ismérie, fille de la mer. Je ne puis vous offrir de retourner chez vous, car votre place est désormais dans ce monde. Bien que minime, votre participation a cette quête pourrait sauver plus d'une vie. Ne cherchez pas à repousser la lumière qui tente de vous ramener du bon côté, vous n'avez que trop longtemps traîné dans les contrées obscures de votre cœur. L'amitié que vous apporte cette Communauté sera votre salut._ »

Ismérie paniqua légèrement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ces paroles transparente de vérités. Cette Oreilles Pointues semblait lire dans les gens comme dans un livre ouvert, et la jeune femme n'était pas certaine que cela lui plaise tant que cela. Les doutes de son coeur n'appartenait qu'à elle. La dame hocha doucement la tête, comme si, encore une fois, elle avait entendu ce qu'Ismérie avait pensé tout bas. Ne sachant pas comment réagit, Ismérie hocha simplement la tête à son tour. Galadriel lui sourit doucement et ajouta :

« _A vous, mon enfant, j'offre la possibilité de parler avec le plus grand nombre, afin de faciliter votre intégration dans ces terres qui ne sont pas les vôtres, même si elles sont amenées à le devenir. »_

Sans réellement comprendre la nature même du présent qu'elle lui faisait, Ismérie ouvrit la bouche pour la remercier, chose rare chez elle, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter face à une personne comme Galadriel.

« **Merci ma Dame** ».

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Galadriel lui avait fait le don du langage. Elle ignorait actuellement l'étendue de ce don, se limitait-il à la langue des elfes et des hommes, ou s'étendait-il à toutes les langues ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais la gratitude qui emplit son cœur à cet instant fut telle qu'elle se sentit sur le point de pleurer. C'est alors que la jeune pirate comprit la profondeur de la solitude dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncé depuis son arrivée sur ces terres. Cette solitude accentuait par le fait qu'elle ne parlait pas la langue courante que tous semblaient employer. Elle comprit que ce cadeau, exceptionnel à bien des égards, était bien plus large qu'il n'y paraissait. Galadriel ne lui offrait pas seulement la parole, elle lui offrait la possibilité d'une vie en communauté. La possibilité d'une vie au sein de la Communauté. La possibilité de vivre après cette quête, et de devenir une personne de ce monde, au même titre qu'elle était le Capitaine Ismérie lorsqu'elle était encore dans les Caraïbes.

Ses interrogations de la veilles trouvèrent un écho dans son esprit. Ismérie se sentait réellement perdu au milieu du tourbillon d'émotion que ce don faisait naître en elle. Alors, elle plongea simplement ses yeux noirs dans les yeux bleus de la dame et répéta son remerciement en langue elfique. Galadriel lui sourit devant la gratitude réelle qu'elle exprimait et se tourna vers Frodon. Le Hobbit avait jeté un regard surpris à la jeune pirate quand celle-ci avait employé la langue commune avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais Ismérie ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, perdus dans l'océan de possibilité qui s'offrait à elle.

Legolas se pencha vers Aragorn et lui chuchota :

« _Je ne savais pas que la Dame était capable de cela_ »

Ismérie n'entendit pas plus la remarque de l'elfe qu'elle n'entendit la fin de la cérémonie d'adieu, trop occupée à essayer de se remettre de cette sensation de libération qui la rendait beaucoup trop émotive à son goût. Il était temps de se ressaisir ma fille !

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Comme d'habitude, je vous retrouve mercredi prochain pour la suite !

 _N'oubliez pas de me laissez un petit mot !_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lizs** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que l'histoire est à ton goût ! Pour ce qui est de la remise en forme aussi rapide d'Ismérie, tu es une des seule a avoir remarqué sa rapide remise en forme ^^. Certes, la médecine elfique ne fait pas de miracles ! Mais, cela sera expliqué beaucouuuup plus tard :P. Je te félicite pour ton sens de l'observation ^^. Et je te dis à la semaine prochaine en espérant que cela te plaise tout autant ;)


End file.
